


Beneath the Weirwood Tree

by DancingSnowflakes23



Series: A Dynasty of Dragons Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU Story, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, The Prince That Was Promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Summary: A story in which Robert's Rebellion is averted, but the game continues...Rebellion-AU
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Lysa Arryn, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rickard Stark/Rhaella Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Series: A Dynasty of Dragons Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088156
Comments: 312
Kudos: 268





	1. Elia

**Elia**

Elia Martell had never been prone to anxiety. She had been sickly since a young age, but losing her wits out of fear was never something she had to suffer before.

Yet, when Brandon Stark had come storming into King’s Landing, demanding Rhaegar’s head, she knew that something had gone awry with his plans.

She had not been there when Brandon Stark had been shouting at the guards, claiming that his sister had been stolen by Rhaegar's hands, and neither had she been there when he and his men had been captured and thrown into the Black Cells.

All she knew she had heard from the lips of her Uncle Prince Lewyn Martell, who had helped to drag the mad wolf into the Black Cells.

 _The foolish wolf_ , Elia thought and turned around to find Rhaenys chasing after her fat tomcat Balerion and trying to get hold of his tail. _What did go wrong, Rhaegar?“_

Her daughter failed miserably and stumbled, hitting the floor face-forward.

Then, she started to weep, but Lady Ashara was quick at her side, picking up the little girl and brushing the dust from her silken dress.

Elia had been carrying around Aegon, who had been screaming all night, never satisfied with the milk the nursemaid was providing him with.

Now, while the Red Keep was abuzz with the dark tidings about the foolish wolf, Aegon was finally sleeping.

It felt almost like a miracle, but Elia's mind was not at all calm, for she knew the King would not let this go.

Brandon Stark might have had a good reason for his actions, but he had threatened the life of the Crown Prince, a crime punishable by death.

There was no doubt, Brandon Stark and his companions would die a traitor’s death and the only person who could save them was Rhaegar.

Rhaegar, who was somewhere in the Riverlands with Lyanna Stark, the girl he had wanted to save from her marriage to Robert Baratheon by making her his second wife.

Elia had not been pleased with this idea nor did she understand why it had to be _this_ girl.

She had given Rhaegar an heir and he had been delighted with Aegon, claiming he was the promised prince his grandfather had seen in him during his lifetime, but when the Stark girl’s letter had arrived everything had changed.

Rhaegar had withdrawn back to his chamber and had spent the night in company of Ser Arthur and his scrolls, books, and dusty tomes.

And as so often he had returned with that look on his face, that told her he had been plagued by one of his nightly terrors, dreams he never spoke of with anyone about besides Ser Arthur Dayne.

Early into their marriage, she had been terribly jealous of Ser Arthur, but when she had first beheld Rhaegar screaming, soaked in sweat and trembling, she was glad he kept these troubles away from her.

That was until that night he had left to find Lyanna Stark.

Elia knew only that they had planned to meet up at the Quiet Isle or had it been the Island of Faces?

She had only heard Ser Arthur and Rhaegar whisper about it before leaving in the middle of the night.

The King had been rabid with anger at his son’s disappearance, but as so often Queen Rhaella had found a way to distract her husband from what was happening right in front of him.

She had told him that Rhaegar had gone to Dragonstone to sort out some business with his bannermen.

Elia had confirmed that, but as usual the King had shown no interest in her existence.

And if Brandon Stark hadn’t come here, putting himself and the realm in mortal danger she might have just gone on with her life…

But the sick feeling in her stomach told her that she needed to find Rhaegar and that quickly.

"Here I am, dear niece,“ her Uncle’s voice made her turn around. He looked much like her mother, long-face, and with golden skin and shiny dark hair that was kept short. "How may I be of help?“

Elia handed Aegon to Lady Ashara, who took the children away, allowing them some privacy.

"You must leave, Uncle,“ she told him and retrieved the letter she had written for Rhaegar. She returned to her Uncle and pressed it in his handS. "And find Rhaegar. He must know what is going on here or Brandon Stark’s death might put us all in mortal danger.“

"He was a fool,“ her Uncle replied in confusion and picked up the scroll. "Brandon Stark was a fool and no one will think of him anything but a traitor, who deserves his punishment. You shouldn’t trouble your mind about such matters, niece.“

"I shall trouble my mind as I please,“ Elia replied tensely and clutched his hands. "You are sworn to my service and therefore I ask you to find Rhaegar and tell him about Brandon Stark’s predicament. I beg you.“

Her Uncle frowned and patted her hands. "Isn’t the Prince at Dragonstone?“

"No,“ Elia replied and shook her head. "He and Ser Arthur rode for the Riverlands. The Quiet Isle…near Harrenhall. If you leave tonight you may find them along the road.“

Her Uncle’s blinking dark eyes narrowed. "So, it is true? He did take the Stark girl?“

"He may have taken her, but not by _force_ ,“ Elia explained. "The girl was about to be wed and Rhaegar…Well, he took a liking to her. It is complicated, dear Uncle and therefore I ask you not to tell any of this to my brothers. We cannot allow discord between us until this matter is resolved peacefully.“

"Doran was already displeased when he crowned that girl,“ her Uncle began, but Elia shook her head.

"It doesn’t matter,“ she insisted and squeezed his hand once more. "You must find Rhaegar now. Everything else can be discussed later.“

…


	2. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

Lyanna hardly felt the hard ground beneath her when she woke. They had traveled for days and her backside ached pleasantly from her days in the saddle. 

For Lyanna riding was like walking but Rhaegar, Ser Arthur, and Myles Mooton were different. They had insisted on resting every few hours, though Lyanna had wanted to do nothing more than to leave, to get away from Riverrun.

Rhaegar had told her he would take her to Dragonstone, but instead they had first traveled to the Quiet Isle, where they had spent two days, mingling among the folk traveling to the Isle to receive the blessings of the seven or simply to seek the aid of the Elder Brother, a renowned healer.

Lyanna had expected to stand out among the people, but the contrary had been the case. Her simple gown for riding had done its work splendidly and Rhaegar had also chosen rather simple clothing, black breeches, simple armor, and a dark cloak. His hair was bound and always hidden beneath the cape of his cloak. Arthur and Myles had also discarded their finery and wore the armor of hedge knights. Only their fine horses might have given a hint at their true identity, but so far no one had asked questions about it.

A day ago, they had finally left the Quiet Isle and had passed Darry before moving on along a winding road that was not as commonly used as the others. Myles had suggested taking it to avoid further suspicions and Rhaegar had trusted him with this matter, allowing him to lead the way.

All-day, they had spent riding through patches of wood, over hills, and valleys until they had made rest near a small village. There, they had made camp beneath the thick canopy of an elm tree to protect them from a potential bout of rain.

In the North, they would have worried about snow, but the Riverlands were green and fruitful and it was always pleasantly warm, even at night.

The firewood had been quickly gathered and there had been a simple supper consisting of porridge and bread before they had drifted off to sleep.

Lyanna had always been an early riser and woke just at the rise of dawn, though here in the south the morning's were much brighter than in Winterfell.

She found Rhaegar missing and Ser Arthur awake, his violet eyes watching the road.

"Good morning to you, my lady,“ Ser Arthur greeted her with a smile and jerked his head at the distant village that consisted of nothing more than a handful of wooden hovels and fields littered over the surrounding hills. There was also a herd of sheep grazing on one of the distant hills, but Lyanna had yet to find the owner. "Rhaegar went and Myles went to the village to buy rations for our travel. They should return in time.“

"And left you here to guard me,“ she replied with amusement and sat down beside him. He was a handful of years older than Rhaegar and had silver-blond hair that reached his shoulders in soft curls. His eyes were a deep violet color, but his features were sharp and made him look older than he was. "Do they think I am that helpless?“

Arthur raised his eyebrows and patted his sword. "Rhaegar knows how to handle a sword better than most, but never refuses my protection. And now you are wed to my prince and I am also dutybound to protect you.“

Lyanna hadn’t expected it would take it as an insult. "Because everyone thinks I need to be coddled and protected. Most of all, my father. It's because of how my mother perished in an accident.“

Ser Arthur nodded his head. "Well, I do not think you need to be coddled my lady, but I do take my duties very seriously.“

"As do I,“ Lyanna replied and grinned. "Though Old Nan would say I pick my duties as it pleases me.“

Then, she rose to her feet, fastening her cloak around her shoulders. "And one of these duties that please me is to care for the horses. Would you allow me the honor, Ser Arthur?“

Ser Arthur gave a brief nod. "Do as you please, my lady.“

Lyanna spent the rest of the morning caring for the horses and only stopped when she glimpsed two riders from the distance, whirling mud as they went.

They were familiar to her. Rhaegar and Myles.

The horses were hissing from the fast pace that had been forced upon them and Rhaegar and Myles looked equally rustled from the ride.

"Is something amiss?“ Lyanna asked when rushed towards them. "You two look as if you saw a ghost.“

"It's nothing,“ Rhaegar insisted and slid from his saddle, pulling the cap off his cloak backward. He smiled at her and kissed her before turning to Ser Arthur. "Did you see someone come our way?“

Ser Arthur shook his head. "No one, but you and Myles.“

"Good,“ Rhaegar said and turned back to Lyanna. "We should eat and move on as quickly as possible.“

Lyanna nodded her head and helped with the fire, but she couldn’t help but think that something was amiss.

Rhaegar and Myles were so quiet and even when they found themselves back in their saddles, they spoke not more than a handful of words.

Late in the evening, the rain started pouring down from the sky and they had to find shelter in the woods, their cloak and belongs already soaked before they even made it there.

Lyanna didn’t care, but Myles was shaking from head to toe.

"You are such a girl, Myles,“ Arthur jested and wrapped his cloak around the man’s shoulder. "Wait, I will warm up some wine for you and then you will feel much better.“

"I thank you,“ Myles said and was even more pleased when he received his promised cup. "This is a true life-saver, Arthur.“

Lyanna had been watching them in silence and when Rhaegar went to take a look at the road ahead, she decided to follow him and speak with him in private.

"Do you think my guardsmen might have followed our trail?“ she asked and rubbed her shoulders. She had to admit that the chill was beginning to get to her. "I left a letter, explaining everything, but I am not sure if they found it.“

Rhaegar had turned around and took her hand. He kissed it lightly and smiled tenderly.

"I do not think they followed us,“ Rhaegar assured her. "But we must be careful. The way to Dorne is yet far.“

Lyanna was confused.

"Dorne? I thought we are going to Dragonstone?“

"That is the final destination,“ Rhaegar replied and drew her into his embrace. "But Dorne will be safer, at least for now. We will be among friends. Lord Dayne is distant kin to me and loyal.“

"Ser Arthur’s father?“ Lyanna asked and allowed him to pull her closer. Suddenly, she felt much warmer, but her doubts were still there, lingering at the back of her head. „Isn’t he sworn to House Martell? I heard Prince Doran was even less pleased about your stunt at the tourney than my own father.“

"House Dayne is kin,“ Rhaegar assured her again and kissed her cheek gently and then her lips. "They won’t betray me.“

And then he leaned down and kissed her fully. Lyanna arched up to meet his kiss and suddenly they were tearing at each other’s clothing. She pulled on his breeches while he pulled her skirt up and pulled her smallclothes down her legs.

She had been a maid of ten and four when she had first lain with him at Harrenhall, after he had discovered she had been the Knight of the Laughing Tree, though Rhaegar had admitted he had recognized her before that, during the feast where his harp play had made her weep.

Just like he had done so many years ago, when he had played for her in Lord Ryswell’s halls, disguised as a minstrel who called himself Bael the Bard.

Even Lord Ryswell had spilled his cup of wine when he hard heard this. Bael’s tale was a Wildling tale and to hear that name from a southron man’s lips had surprised even her brother Brandon.

That he had been a prince, no one had seen because he had painted his hair and had exchanged his finery with simple roughspun and pelt.

Now, she felt much more secure in her actions. She turned him on his back with a grin and lowered herself on him.

When they were done, she climbed off him and gathered her smallclothes while Rhaegar remained laying in the grass, staring breathlessly at the grey sky.

Lyanna had expected him to be a bit more cheerful, but his gaze was furrowed with concentration as if his mind was somewhere else.

She was about to open her lips to speak, but the rustling of the grass made her turn her head.

Her cheeks burned when she noticed her Ser Arthur’s presence.

"Your grace,“ he said and pointed at the camp. "Someone found us…one of my brothers…Ser Lewyn is here.“

Lyanna was barely able to gather her thoughts before Rheagar bolted from the ground and followed after Ser Arthur.

"Ser Lewyn? Why would he come here? Did Elia send him?“

Ser Lewyn Martell was not wearing his white cloak. He bowed his head and explained his purpose without hesitation by handing Rhaegar a folded parchment.

"Princess Elia urges you to return to the Red Keep, your grace,“ Ser Lewyn said and gave Lyanna a brief glance.

Rhaegar read the letter quickly, nearly dropping it along the way.

It must be bad for he was trembling as he turned to look at her, his face pale like ash.

"What happened?“ Lyanna asked in confusion and searched Ser Lewyn’s face. "Just tell me already.“

"Your brother Brandon Stark has ridden for King’s Landing to demand Prince Rhaegar’s head. He is now rotting in the Black Cells or perhaps dead. King Aerys was wroth with anger and had executed at least two of his companions by the time I left.“

Lyanna felt like slapped. I didn’t make sense. Why would Brandon do something foolish like that?

She had left a letter…

Not that it mattered.

Her dear brother Brandon was in the hands of King Aerys.

"Me must go,“ she told Rhaegar and clutched his arm. "We must ride for King’s Landing to explain everything!“

Rhaegar didn’t move, his hand touching her cheek gently. "That would solve nothing. My father would not welcome us. He would most likely kill you as well.“

"Then, we must go to Riverrun!“ Lyanna threw back in panic and touched the hand resting on her cheek. "My father must hear the truth. Whatever possessed my brother to do something like that…it must be a terrible misunderstanding.“

Rhaegar’s dark eyes told her that he did not approve.

"I doubt your father would be any more welcoming, Lyanna,“ Rhaegar replied unhappily. "But you are right. We must speak to your father…,“ he trailed off.

His head snapped around abruptly searching for Myles.

"I must ask you to ride for Riverrun; Myles. I shall give you a letter, written by Lyanna’s hand and my signature. Tell Lord Tully, that I wish to meet with Lord Stark at Castle Darry. Lyanna will stay with Ser Arthur and ride for Maidenpool. Would your father be prepared to offer her protection?“

Myles nodded his head without hesitation.

"Of course, your grace.“

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how realistic it is that Rhaegar and Lyanna met before the tourney, but given that Rhaegar and Aemon were in contact, I wonder if he never went North to visit him in disguise. 
> 
> Here they met actually before Rhaegar married Elia, around 279 when Lyanna was visiting Brandon. That was before she got betrothed Robert and was also the reason she was against the match with Robert.
> 
> She had hoped the minstrel would come back and take her away.
> 
> A bit childish, but she was around 12 or 13 when she got betrothed to Robert and I do think she was a bit more romantic than Arya, but not as terrible as Sansa.
> 
> I think she just wanted to escape a life she would have hated.
> 
> Now, I have heard the argument that Robert would change for Lyanna, but speaking of my own experience with men I can say. Believing you can change a man for the better is as stupid as thinking you can move a mountain.
> 
> People do not change for love, they can only change because of their own conviction, and given what I know of Robert from the books he never even made an attempt to change for Cersei, a perfectly good match and beautiful woman.
> 
> Instead, he humiliated her and violated her. Not saying that Cersei was a good person by any means, but I cannot help but feel pity for her. 
> 
> As for Robert. I feel pity for him too. I do not think he is an evil guy or anything, but he certainly isn't a guy who would ever be a faithful husband.
> 
> Not saying that Rhaegar and Lyanna are better people, but that doesn't excuse Robert's irresponsibility and bad traits either.
> 
> I am just saying this, because I often hear the dudebros defending him with "Oh, evil Lyanna did not want him, that's why he drank, whored, and wasted all that coin."
> 
> No, that was not the reason.
> 
> He was just a shit king.


	3. Rickard

**Rickard**

"My lord,“ Lord Hoster Tully greeted him in the great hall of Riverrun. He was an elderly man with reddish hair but was dressed as elegantly as only a southron lord could. "Welcome to Riverrun, though I had hoped it would be under better circumstances.“

Rickard had no time for courtesies and came straight to the point.

"Why was my son not stopped?“ he asked Lord Tully, but noticed then that he was not alone. There was also Ser Brynden Tully, who must have heard what he had said. "Why did you allow him to ride for King’s Landing?“

"It’s not as you think, Lord Stark,“ Lord Hoster replied. "Lord Brandon didn’t even make it here. We couldn’t have stopped him, even if we wanted. Whatever possessed him to do this, some things still remain unclear.“

Rickard didn’t know what to make of this answer. Brandon was supposed to ride directly for Riverrun and not squander around the Riverlands.

Well, it wasn’t right to blame Lord Hoster for his son’s actions.

"Forgive my harsh words,“ Lord Rickard replied. "I am just worried about my son. Have there been any new developments?“

"There has been a raven from King’s Landing,“ Lord Hoster explained and waved his hand at the Maester, who had been lingering in the door. "He asks you to come to King’s Landing and hear your Lord Brandon’s judgment.“

Rickard nodded his head in acknowledgment. There was fear in his heart, but he had never been a man to show too many feelings, especially not in front of men he hardly knew. It was true that Lord Hoster had gladly promised his daughter Lady Catelyn to his son but he was still from the south and was not part of the pack.

"I expected so much,“ Rickard replied as he followed Lord Rickard up into one of the towers where the Maester had his residence.

The smell of raven shit was strong in his nose, but the parchment was his only purpose there. He read it quickly and could only remember the words „traitor“ when he was done.

Brandon had threatened to kill the Crown Prince who had supposedly taken his daughter or at least that is what he had heard. Rumors, but not without surprise after what had transpired at Harrenhall.

Yet, Rickard could still not make sense of the Prince’s actions. Had he taken Lyanna against her will? The girl who had defied Rickard numerous times by training with the blade and lance under Benjen’s tutelage? Or was it the other way around? Could Lyanna have convinced the Prince to take her? Now, that sounded like his stubborn daughter.

"My Lord Stark,“ Lord Hoster added. "That’s not the only new development in this matter. The Prince sent a rider, an envoy.“

Rickard couldn’t believe it. "Why would you not tell me this earlier? Where is he?“

It was typical. These southron people always had to get lost in formalities before coming to the point. It was a true shame.

"In a cell,“ Ser Brynden added in an amused tone. "Where my brother put him.“

Rickard was aghast. "And why is that?“

"Because it’s Myles Mooton,“ Lord Hoster replied. "The Prince’s squire. He might have taken part in the butchery of Lady Lyanna’s personal guard. He also claims all kinds of nonsense.“

"I want to hear this nonsense,“ Rickard declared and asked Ser Brynden to lead him down to the cells, where he found an utterly miserable Myles Mooton, a young man with dirty-blond hair and green eyes garbed in the livery of his House.

"My Lord Mooton,“ Rickard greeted the young man, who had quickly jumped to his feet. His face was covered with grime there was a desperate expression on his handsome face. "You wished to speak to me?“

"My prince sent me here to explain everything,“ Myles Mooton replied and grabbed the bars of the cell. "And I tried to do that when I spoke to Lord Tully, but he could me a scoundrel and locked me up. I am glad you are willing to speak to me, my Lord Stark.“

Rickard couldn’t help but think that this young man didn’t sound like a kidnapper.

"Then tell me,“ he replied and drew closer. "But make it short. I am an old man and I have little patience.“

"The prince did not kidnap your daughter,“ Myles Mooton explained. "She asked of him to take her away to escape her impending marriage to Robert Baratheon nor did the prince order the killing of your daughter’s guard. The prince himself was shocked when he heard about it and was even more shocked when he heard about Lord Brandon’s predicament. That’s why desperately wishes to speak with you on this matter and suggested for you to meet him at Castle Darry. He also gave me a written note by Lady Lyanna to confirm my tale.“

He had pulled the note from the pocket of his cloak and passed it through the bars of his cell.

Rickard unfolded the note and read it quickly. The writing was unmistakably Lyanna’s and she confirmed what Myles Mooton had told him.

Rickard paused and took a moment to ponder all the implications. He felt both disappointment and guilt.

Had he driven Lyanna that far? Had he been too strict? But then he also thought that he must have failed with her education when she was willing to whore herself out in such a manner.

"My daughter says the Prince married her with the blessings of the Old Gods?“ Rickard asked Myles Mooton. "What does that mean? The Prince has a wife.“

"He does,“ Myles replied calmly. "I was there.“

"A sham wedding,“ Rickard snapped back and threw the parchment on the ground. "But that does not explain why my daughter’s guard was butchered if she was not taken by force nor does it help my son.“

"That’s why the Prince wishes to speak to you, my lord,“ Myles replied. "To solve this matter peacefully. Lady Lyanna was the one who convinced him.“

Rickard smiled wrily and leaned forward. "Well, it is good to know that my daughter hasn’t lost all her reason. I shall meet with the Prince, but not without a proper guard.“

Myles Mooton exhaled in obvious relief. "I would also appreciate it if you could convince Lord Tully to let me out. I haven’t seen proper sunlight in days.“

Lord Rickard nodded his head. "A shall speak to Lord Tully. A servant should not be punished for his lord’s foolishness.“

…


	4. Arthur

**Arthur**

It didn’t take long before Arthur noticed the resemblance to Lady Lyanna Stark. Lord Rickard Stark shared the long somber face, brown hair, and grey eyes of his daughter but Lady Lyanna was much prettier and had a sense of humor.

Lord Stark looked like a man who was no prone to smiles, though perhaps the reason was the fact that his daughter had taken off with his Prince.

Arthur was loyal to Rhaegar and loved him like a brother but others would not think that way. Rhaegar was still wed to Princess Eila Martell and his marriage with Lyanna Stark would surely be questioned both by the Faith and his Lords.

"Your Grace,“ Rickard Stark greeted his Prince with polite coldness. "I am pleased to be here, but I had hoped to find my daughter in your company.“

"It only proves what I told you, Lord Stark,“ Hoster Tully added skeptically. They had of course brought their guard and men-at-arms. "This is all a mummery.“

"No mummery,“ Rhaegar replied in an iron tone but remained polite as ever. "But I have no guarantee that you or Lord Stark will not force Lyanna into the marriage she does not wish for. I made a promise to protect her and as her Lord Husband I am pledged to keep my promises to her.“

"As you pledged to keep your promises to your first wife?“ Lord Stark asked in a mocking tone. "The way I see it…you turned my daughter into a whore.“

"And Robert Baratheon would have treated her better?“ Rhaegar asked with a hint of frustration. "By humping every whore in his household? Or like you, who wishes to turn Lyanna into something she is not, a southron Lady. Do you even know why I crowned Lyanna, Lord Stark?“

Lord Rickard narrowed his wolfish eyes. "I am sure you are going to tell me all about it.“

"I found her undressing in the woods,“ Rhaegar replied. "She wore the garb of a knight, the Knight of the Laughing Tree.“

The name seemed to rouse something in Lord Rickard’s memory. "The knight who defended Lord Reed’s honor? Benjen told me all about it. It cannot be…,“ he stumbled over his words, an odd sight for sure.

"It was Lyanna,“ Rhaegar confirmed. "Your daughter is a marvelous rider and jouster. She even threatened me with a sword when I tried to speak to her. That was until she realized who I was. A man and a minstrel she had met several years ago when I traveled North to visit my Grand-Uncle at the Wall.“

"My Lyanna was this knight?“ Lord Rickard asked in disbelief and it looked like he was still quarreling with himself. "I never thought…I thought it was just a girl’s foolish dream of following into her brother’s footsteps. I should have known…she always had her mother’s temper. The wolf blood that took her too early from this world.“

"She broke her neck, didn’t she?“ Rhaegar asked.

"Lyanna told you about her mother?“ Lord Rickard asked in disbelief and his demeanor softened at once. "Aye, my wife loved a quick hunt more than anything in the world. She was riding out every moon at least once, taking her ladies with her. She never came back with empty hands, but that day her horse slipped and fell atop of her. She perished seven days later, leaving me a grieving man.“

"Which is evidenced by your lack of a remarriage,“ Rhaegar replied. "It is clear that you married for love, my lord, but I didn’t have that kind of freedom and neither did Lyanna. And while I do not love Elia as much as Lyanna, I am fond of her and have every intention to keep our children as my heirs. Yet, that doesn’t mean Lyanna will be forgotten. I will make sure that she is treated equally and a son of hers shall follow after Aegon should he perish at a young age. This I can promise.“

"A generous offer,“ Lord Tully added. "But Lord Baratheon will not be pleased. Lord Arryn even less. His nephew is also a prisoner of King’s Landing or might be already dead.“

Lord Rickard flashed Lord Tully a silencing glare and searched Rhaegar’s face as if he hoped to find the truth written over his finely-shaped face.

"What do you want from me, Prince Rhaegar? Speak plainly, for I am a man who takes little pleasure in all this plotting.“

"I want you to help me to seize the crown,“ Rhaegar replied hesitatingly. "And force my father to abdicate. I cannot kill him, but he could live out the rest of his life at Dragonstone. I could also help you save your son, but we must be careful, my lord.“

"You will need more than Lord Stark to seize the crown,“ Lord Tully added, a strange expression taking hold of his blue eyes. Arthur had seen it many a man before. Ambition. "You will need the Riverlands as well.“

"Half the Riverlands are already mine,“ Rhaegar replied. "And Mace will support me. I am sure of it.“

"And do you have their oaths?“ Lord Rickard asked. "Or these just lofty believes?“

"I have their word,“ Rhaegar replied. "And I trust them to keep it, as long as I do not harm my father. They would not like it if I harmed their King, a grave sin. As for your son, I shall have him pardoned. I am willing to swear that.“

Lord Rickard fell silent again, his gaze darting to Lord Tully. "Let us sit down and discuss this matter further. A bit of wine would help.“

Rhaegar looked utterly relief and jerked his head at Lord Darry, who had observed the meeting in silence.

"We shall have supper and plenty of wine, if it pleases you, my lords,“ Lord Darry promised with a relieved smile. "I shall send for the servants at once.“

…


	5. Varys

**Varys**

Varys could still see the rage glistening in King Aerys‘ violet eyes when they had dragged Brandon Stark before him. It was a flame that only needed the right kind of fuel to explode.

Varys had come here years ago as a foreigner, but his little birds and his abilities had allowed him to rise higher than many a lord alike.

Of course, to them, he would never be anything else but a dirty foreigner and a cockless man who had once been a pillow boy. Varys knew that they were whispering behind his back but he had long stopped caring about such rude behavior.

Their words were wind to him and so was their fate. He had lived all these years only for one person.

His sister and his goal. To rise above all of them and show that a nobody like him could do what none of them could do. To bring justice and peace to the realm.

Well, even that was not completely true. Varys was no nobody. He too had been with Valyrian blood, albeit the tainted kind. His mother had been the last of the Blackfyre line, tracing all the way back to Daemon Blackfyre but had perished birthing his sister Serra, a sickly and lovely girl and nearly ten and five years younger than him.

Varys and she had been separated when they were rather young and had been sold to different pillow houses. And while Varys had been unlucky to fall into the hands of a cruel master his sister had been bought by no other than Magister Illyrio Moptais, who had fallen in love with her at the first sight. Madly in love, as he had been, his old friend had broken with all conventions and had wed his sister and made her his legal wife, an unheard thing for sure among these circles.

Varys had found her only years later when she had already been wed to Illyrio Mopatis for several years and had also lost several babes to both sicknesses and during birth. Only a year ago she had lost another babe and his sister had been stricken with grief but only a handful of moons ago she had informed him that she was expecting again. Eagerly, Varys had waited for his sister’s next letter and had been rewarded for his patience with joyous tidings.

His sister had born a healthy boy, whom she had named Aegon but had perished only a handful of days later from childbed fever. Varys had been devasted but he was no man to show his feelings openly nor would he ever allow anyone to see him weep.

And as always he had tried to make the best out of it. He had watched and waited and when Princess Elia Martell had finally born a babe with silver hair and purple eyes a new plan had started to take from inside his head, a plan that hinged on putting King Aerys against his son Prince Rhaegar, a task not easy to accomplish.

There were many who loved the Prince and King Aerys was cruel and wicked but no complete fool. Varys had tried manipulating him numerous times but it was not always easy to steer him in the right direction. As many a powerful many he liked to make his own decision, no matter how foolish.

Yet, Rhaegar Targaryen running off with Lyanna Stark had neither been King Aerys‘ plan nor Varys‘. That Brandon Stark had come riding to King’s Landing like a madman and had brought with him half the noble heirs of the Riverlands and the Vale made it all the better.

Jon Arryn’s heir had already perished by the hand’s of Ser Illyn Payne and the other’s would surely follow in the near future. Yet, it was Brandon Stark who needed to die to make this power keg explode and bring about the war Varys desired.

Guilt tugged on his heart when he thought of all the people who would perish in this war but at the end of the day, it would surely be worth it. Varys would give them a King greater than King Aegon or King Jaehaerys, a man who would bring heaven for the high lords and smallfolk alike. His sister’s boy would build a world of peace and prosperity and Varys would be right at his side.

It was the sound of little feet on the ground that made him raise his head. He had been standing out in the courtyard, watching the guardsmen and the servants attend to their errands.

Three of his little children had come to see him. One, a little girl with blondish hair, handed him a piece of paper and received a golden coin in return. The others followed suit and Varys returned promptly to his chamber not far from there. It was a spacious room with a featherbed, large windows which allowed a good view on the Blackwater but his greatest pride was his writing desk, made of the finest cedar wood and covered with his secrets. He wrote all of it down but in a language, he had made up as a boy, a language no one else was able to read but him. Even Illyrio had not been able to decipher it, though he held an odd liking for such puzzles.

Varys read carefully what his little birds had brought him and smiled when his suspicions had been confirmed. It seemed that Prince Rhaegar had been doing more than to find himself a Lady to keep his bed warm but to forge allegiances against King Aerys, though that might have just been a result of Varys' previous actions. It was him who had found a handful of hedge knights who had dressed up as Targaryen loyalists to attack Lady Stark's loyal guard as they had been searching for their escaped Lady.

That Lord Rickard Stark would accept it was a surprise but the death of his son might just stir him back into the right direction. As for Robert Baratheon, Varys doubted a hot-headed fool like that would allow this matter to go without a bit of bloodshed, and at last, there were so many other players to consider.

Here was Tywin Lannister who had ambitions of his own, Lord Hoster Tully whose daughter Lady Catelyn was betrothed to Brandon Stark, and of course Jon Arryn. He was said to be fonder of Robert Baratheon than his own kin. Would he support Robert Baratheon if he decided to take revenge?

Varys couldn’t say but he needed to move quickly or this great opportunity would be lost to him.

He dressed in a fresh robe and applied his perfume before making his way into King Aerys‘ throne room. There was always an unmistakable smell of burned flesh lingering in his nose when he came before his King.

King Aerys didn’t smell any better. His long hair and his beard were untidy, his clothing tattered and cut open by the blades of his barbed seat.

He was not alone. There was Ser Barristan and as Varys had entered his favorite pyromancer had left the hall.

King Aerys rubbed his hands together as he noticed Varys‘ presence.

"What tidings do you bring my Spider?“

"Tidings of your son, your grace,“ Varys replied and feigned sadness, casting his gaze to the ground. "It seems your suspicions were right. He was a traitor all along. My sources tell me that he has recently met with no one else but Lord Rickard Stark. He is clearly plotting against his rightful King.“

"I knew it,“ King Aerys hissed like an angry dragon. "I knew the boy was rotten to the core. I see, he was no longer satisfied with the Dornish whore and has found himself a fresh cunt to plow. And the Starks are more ambitious than they ought to be. They need to die. All these traitors need to die.“

"I agree, your grace,“ Varys replied sweetly, stirring the flames. "These traitors needed to die but they are far away. I think you should rid yourself of Brandon Stark to break the allegiance between Prince Rhaegar and Lord Rickard.“

Varys knew he had won when a cruel smile curled on King Aerys‘ lips.

…


	6. Ned

**Ned**

Ned knew that something was wrong when he heard Robert’s barking voice through the closed door. He had just risen from bed and had barely attended to his breakfast when Lord Arryn had sent for him.

That Robert hadn’t been there didn't surprise him in the least. His friend was no earlier riser and when he put in his head to get up early it was usually connected to hunting.

Today it was Ned who joined as last but judging by Robert’s angry demeanor he wished he hadn’t bothered. He loved Robert like a brother, but it was not easy to talk to him when he was angry. Then, he usually needed a cup of wine or a good spar to calm himself again.

Yet, judging by Robert’s face Ned doubted it was some simple quarrel that had angered Robert.

No, his face red and his fists balled as if he was ready to attack an unknown enemy.

Lord Arryn’s face could only be described as stricken with confusion, the unrolled piece of parchment between his fingers a promise of what was to come.

 _Dark wings, dark words,_ as they like to say.

Ned looked from one man to the other.

"What is amiss, my lords?“

"Your father wrote to us, Ned,“ Lord Jon Arryn replied in a calm voice and gave Robert a wary look.

Ned was not surprised. Only a week ago they had heard about Brandon’s actions. How he had been tempted to ride for King’s Landing due to Lyanna’s disappearance, who had supposedly been taken by Prince Rhaegar.

Ned had been confused by this tale and Robert had wanted to put on his armor and ride off into battle, but Jon Arryn had again proved the voice of reason and had told them to remain here, where they would be safe.

Ned had agreed and Robert had stayed unwillingly.

Ned’s heart was racing wildly when he noticed Jon Arryn’s serious face.

"Are there these dark tidings, my lord?“

Lord Jon Arryn frowned and handed Ned the letter.

Ned picked it up and read the lines a handful of times before he understood what they meant.

He opened his mouth, but Robert’s anger burst forward and silenced him.

"Your father dishonored himself!“ he barked angrily and slammed his hand on the table. The page boy in the corner nearly jumped through the room to catch the pot of ink that had nearly fallen from the table. "He is willing to give your sister to this…this…this dragonspawn!“

Ned, who was still trying to process all this new information, gave Robert a bewildered look.

"I do not know...,“ he began, but Robert cut him off again.

"Oh, I know! The dragon spawn wants to steal Lyanna from me!“

"Robert!“ Jon Arryn shouted in an attempt to silence him. "By the seven, calm your temper…you are in no tavern!“

Robert did indeed calm himself, but his face still flushed. Ned could see the anger burning in his pale blue eyes.

Ned had also finally regained his wits.

"You are right,“ Ned replied and picked up the piece of parchment again. "I do not understand this. My father his gave word…he is no man that would break a promise lightly.“

"He writes Lady Lyanna’s disappearance was a misunderstanding,“ Jon Arryn continued and looked directly at Robert. "And that Lady Lyanna is pleased with the idea of being with the Prince, whatever that means…considering the Prince is already wed...,“ Jon Arryn was about to continue, but Robert made his thoughts known.

"Pleased?“ he asked and Ned instinctively patted his arm to hold him in place. "How could she be pleased to be a whore to this dragonspawn!“

Ned didn’t like the sound of that. Not because he could claim to know or even like the Prince, but he was still the heir, and as Brandon’s actions proved it was dangerous to insult the royal family.

"We should ride for Riverrun as my father bid us,“ Ned suggested. "Perhaps all of it will be sorted out in good time.“

Yet, Robert wanted to near none o fit. He just shook his head and left, probably to ride out or drown himself in wine or worse, hurt someone.

"I can understand his anger,“ Jon Arryn said after Robert had left them. "But I have never seen him like this. He must be quite taken with your sister.“

"But she was never as taken with him,“ Ned admitted. Should he have told Robert the truth? Could he have prevented this from happening? Ned couldn’t say. Alas, what was done was done and there was no turning back now. "She told me so herself, but I never thought she would do something like this.“

"The Prince crowned your sister at the tourney, didn’t he?“ Jon Arryn asked. "Perhaps he laid the groundwork for this marriage long before this letter here came to us?“

Ned swallowed hard. Had he been blind to everything that was going on in front of his eyes?

"Perhaps,“ he agreed and folded to piece of parchment into his pocket. "But how could the Prince hope to wed my sister? He has a wife…“

"This I do not know,“ Jon Arryn replied. "But it wouldn’t be the first time a Targaryen attempted to take a second wife. There are also rumors that Princess Elia is barren. True, she has born Prince Rhaegar a son but what is one son? My wives gave me many children, but all perished young. Yet, there might be another reason…Perhaps the King mistook our matchmaking for a plot against House Targaryen and told his son to pursue Lady Lyanna?“

Ned shook his head. "The King made no disagreement known in this matter.“

"No,“ Jon Arryn replied and stroked his chin. "But perhaps King Aerys was just waiting for the right moment. Truly, Ned, I do not know what to make of all this, but I think the best you could do now is to ride for Riverrun and speak to your father. I shall send my guard with you to make sure you arrive safely. Keep me informed about what is going on.“

"You are not coming with us, my lord?“ Ned asked in confusion.

"I do not wish to endanger my heir,“ Jon Arryn replied. "Who is still in King Aerys‘ hands and someone also needs to watch over Robert. We do not need another Brandon Stark.“

"I will speak to him,“ Ned replied, but Jon Arryn shook his head as he placed his hand upon Ned’s shoulder.

"No. Robert needs to be left alone for a while and you are biased by your kinship to your father and sister. Robert might take it the wrong way if you defend them and that might lead to another quarrel. I do not think highly of your father for doing this, but perhaps it is his only way to save Lord Brandon and I do not begrudge a man for wishing to save his heir and son. Alas, Lady Lyanna is not the only woman in the realm. Surely, Robert can find himself another match when the time comes.“

Ned hoped so as well and was angry at himself for deluding himself that everything would work out as they had hoped.

That they would be true brothers, linked by marriage.

A selfish dream.

A dream Lyanna didn't agree with.

…


	7. Rhaella

**Rhaella**

Rhaella watched as Viserys was spreading his arms wide like a dragon and made growling sounds in an attempt to frighten little Rhaenys. Sadly, Rhaenys wasn’t afraid in the least and stuck out her tongue at her uncle, who returned to Rhaella with a disappointed expression.

"No one is afraid of me,“ he complained as he walked into her arms and pressed his head against her chest. He had been born fragile and that he had lived was a true miracle. He was her second precious boy. "Father says you cannot be a true Prince if your subjects are not afraid of you.“

Rhaella froze and noticed that her ladies were staring at them. There was Lady Alerie Tyrell, whose sons were also living at court, and Lady Cersei Lannister who seemed quite bored by the book in her lap. She was a pretty lady, even prettier than her mother had been, but Rhaella didn’t like her as much as her mother.

Whenever she looked into Cersei Lannister’s green eyes she could see ambition, unhealthy ambition that she had inherited from her father. Lord Tywin had served her husband well, but Aerys was not wrong to see that Lord of Casterly Rock had wanted more than just rule behind the throne. He wanted to be part of the family and while Rhaella didn’t hold much love for him she would have gladly granted him this wish if it meant to bring peace back between her husband and Lord Tywin.

Princess Elia had only been her second choice and her friendship with Princess Mariah of Dorne had been part of her reasoning. Rhaegar had never shown much interest in women until then and had left everything to her. He had always spent too much of his time dabbling in prophecies but then how could it have come any different? His grandfather King Jaehaerys had been the same and her grandfather King Aegon had hoped to bring back dragons.

It was all so far from reality but even Rhaella couldn’t help but think that many things would be easier if House Targaryen had dragons. There would be no fears of rebellions and Rhaella herself might have become a dragon rider.

 _And Aerys_ , Rhaella thought and shuddered, her son’s violet eyes searching for hers. Aerys should never have a dragon. _It would only lead to death and suffering._

"Mother?“ Viserys asked and pulled on her sleeve. "You are so pale?“

Rhaella brushed her hand over Viserys‘ silver locks and smiled away her fears and nightmares.

Yesterday, her husband had executed Brandon Stark by having him fight against Ser Oswell Whent. It had been a long and bloody fight but even the hot-headed Northman had not been able to defeat a seasoned man of the Kingsguard like Ser Oswell.

Rhaella had been forced to watch it all and when all was said and done her husband had Lord Brandon’s companions killed as well. At least, he had asked Ser Illyn Payne to take their heads and had instructed his emissary to bring these heads to Rhaegar and his treacherous allies.

Afterward, her husband had demanded her presence and had been more than eager to share her bed. As always, Rhaella had endured it as was her duty but that didn’t mean she harbored no ill-will against her husband.

Before that he had been her foolish brother and now he was even a king. A cruel and wicked king, who was endangering them with his actions.

"Mother,“ Viserys pulled on her arm again. "Are you listening?“

Rhaella nodded her head and kissed his head her gaze darting to her ladies. This morn, her husband had called upon his loyal lords, preparing for war against his son and she was sure one of them would be Mace Tyrell.

That was why her thoughts always wandered by to Lady Alerie and her sons. Her sons needed to leave or Lord Mace would not be free to support Rhaegar.

And there was also the matter of Lady Ashara Dayne. She was with child, although she had done her best to hide it from the others. Rhaella herself had only seen it when Princess Elia had convinced the Lady to confess her transgressions to Rhaella.

Only one thing was clear. Her husband would have her punished if he knew the truth.

Lady Ashara needed to leave as well.

"Mother!“ Viserys shrieked again and pulled on her arm, nearly tearing off the fine cloth of her sleeve. "Mother! Listen!“

"Be silent for once!“ it escaped Rhaella then. "I am thinking!“

Viserys froze and stared at her in disbelief. He started to weep and shake angrily.

"I am sorry,“ she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer. "I am truly sorry!“

Viserys didn’t return her embrace and slapped her hand away.

"Father says women shouldn’t shout at their lords!“ he snapped angrily, his violet eyes narrowed in displeasure."You have no right to speak to me like this!"

Yet, that was not what had scared her so much. It was the tone of his voice and the way he was now looking at her that scared her.

He looked exactly like Aerys.

It made it clear that something needed to be done.

Now.

"I said sorry,“ Rhaella replied in a firm tone. "And I won’t have you talk to me in such a manner.“

She waved her hand at Lady Cersei who had watched the exchange with a bored expression. "Would you please escort my son back to his chamber, my Lady?“

Cersei smiled.

"Of course, your grace,“ she replied sweetly but Viserys had no interest in leaving.

He threw a loud tantrum until his nursemaid managed to drag him out of the room. Lady Cersei followed suit.

By then Rhaella’s headache had become only worse.

"You should rest, your grace,“ Lady Alerie told her. "You look very pale. Understandable, considering the ghastly display on the day before.“

Rhaella nodded her head and leaned on her head.

"You should rest as well,“ Rhaella replied. „And return to your husband’s side. Your sons should also go with you, my Lady.“

Lady Alerie gave her a perplexed look.

"Leave? Now?“

"Aye, now,“ Rhaella insisted. "For I fear my husband will soon call upon your lord husband to provide him with men, which means it would be much better for you and your son’s safety to be far away “

Understanding showed on Lady Alerie’s face. "Of course. If that is your wish.“

"It is my wish to avoid a long and bloody conflict,“ Rhaella replied and rose to her feet. "Which is why I think you should leave tomorrow.“

„But the King…,“ she began, but Rhaella cut her off.

„I am the Queen. I can admit and dismiss my Ladies as I please. I am also sure he is occupied with other matters.“

"As you say,“ came the only reply.

Afterward, Rhaella didn’t rest and went to bring Princess Rhaenys back to her mother, who was kept awake day and night by her teething son.

"Lady Ashara can leave tomorrow,“ Rhaella informed the Lady who was seated beside the window, a wide-cut dress hiding her swollen belly.“With Lady Alerie Tyrell and her sons. They will make sure that she reaches Starfall safely.“

Lady Ashara gave Rhaella a hesitant smile. "I thank you, your grace.“

"Do not thank me,“ Rhaella replied and looked over to Princess Elia. Aegon was in her arms and suckling on a toy of his. "I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for all of us.“

Princess Elia only spoke when Lady Ashara had left.

"You are being too harsh on her, your grace.“

"She is foolish,“ Rhaella replied and brushed her hand over her throbbing temples. "And if Aerys knew he would have her walk naked through the streets while the peasants are throwing rotten apples and shit at her.“

"What about Rhaegar?“ Elia asked. "Have you heard any word from him?“

"Aerys does not include me in his council, you know that,“ Rhaella replied and shook her head. "But it seems that Rhaegar is trying to forge an allegiance with Lord Rickard. I assume that is why he is with Lady Lyanna Stark?“

Elia bit her lips.

"I cannot give Rhaegar more children,“ Elia replied with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "But I also think he is truly infatuated with the Lady Lyanna, though I suppose his prophecies have also something to do with it. He wouldn’t tell me everything but I am sure we will soon know more.“

Rhaella didn’t answer. She was tired of waiting. Something needed to be done.

…


	8. Ned

**Ned**

Ned had not enjoyed his travel to Riverrun. The days had been full of rain and wind. It was not as cold as in the Eyrie but everything around him had been clouded in a thick mist that could only be described as dull and grey.

It had taken them only a handful of days until they arrived at Riverrun. The sky had finally cleared and the grass and leaves were covered with wetness, the soft morning light making them glimmer like diamonds.

Ned took no pleasure in the change of weather. His mind was constantly going back to the Eyrie and what had happened there. Lyanna had run off with Prince Rhaegar, Brandon was in the hands of King Aerys and his father had broken his promise of marriage he had agreed to between Robert and Lyanna.

Ned had no right to question his father but it was hard for him not to feel ashamed when he thought of Robert and what Jon Arryn must think of his Lord Father, whom Ned had always described as the best of men.

You do not even know the details, Ned reminded himself as they rode into the beautiful castle situated between three rivers. The castle looked nothing like Winterfell but then Ned hadn’t seen his home in many years. The Eyrie had been his home and Riverrun was much closer to Winterfell.

Lord Hoster Tully and his son, Lord Edmure Tully, were the first ones to greet Ned. They looked serious and the absence of his father scared Ned more than he could say.

"What is going on, my Lord Tully?“ Ned asked, forgetting all his manners. He had suppressed his feelings throughout the entire ride and now all of it was pouring out of him like a stream. "Where is my father?“

"Lord Rickard is with Prince Rhaegar,“ Lord Tully replied courtly and eyed Ned with an appraising look as if he was some stud instead of a grown man. "It seems your family suffered a great loss, my young lord.“

His answer felt like a stab right into his heart. Brandon must have died.

"I must speak to my father,“ Ned replied abruptly. "At once.“

Lord Tully seemed to approve of his command and waved his hand at Ned. "Come along…Lord Eddard?“

Ned was not surprised he had forgotten his name. Most forgot him and recalled Brandon, who was loud and brash while Ned was quiet and withdrawn. Well, there had been one person who had recalled him…Lady Ashara Dayne.

"Ned,“ he replied. "Most call me Ned.“

His Lord Father presided over numerous letters and maps when Ned entered the chamber. Prince Rhaegar was there as well, a chandelier looming above his head, a crown of light and crystals. Ned wondered whether it was some dark foreboding that befell him suddenly but he quickly shifted his attention to his father.

He hadn’t changed. His face was long, hollow, and pale. His once brown hair was now streaked with grey and his blue-grey eyes were filled with an unknown pain.

"You look well, Ned,“ his father acknowledged his presence. He didn’t smile. "I am glad you arrived safely.“

There was no gesture of affection to be had from his father, only a stiff nod. He had always been like that. Cold and distant like the Wall that spread far away in the North.

Ned had never felt the same warmth for his father as for Jon Arryn. It was a shameful way to think like that but it was how Ned felt in that moment.“

"Lord Tully told me that Brandon perished?“ Ned asked his father and ignored the presence of Prince Rhaegar, the man he wanted to strangle. "How?“

"Trial by Combat,“ Prince Rhaegar added quietly. There heavy sadness in his voice. "Against Ser Oswell Whent. At least, that is what my father informed us of in his last letter. He also declared as traitors and our lives and titles forfeit.“

Ned sucked in a deep breath to compose himself against the feelings of rage rising up inside him.

Ned could neither speak nor move.

"At least, he did not die like a common criminal,“ Lord Edmure added in an idealistic manner only a young man could think. "Isn’t that some comfort?“

"I will only know comfort when King Aerys has been removed from the throne,“ his father’s voice rang through the chamber. He looked directly at Prince Rhaegar, who seemed quite perturbed.

"Which makes it all the more important we are careful,“ Lord Tully replied. "Can you tell us what Lord Arryn thinks all of this Lord Eddard?“

Ned finally regained his composure and picked Jon’s letter from his pocket to give to his father.

"Jon is not opposed to seeing Aerys deposed but he is not pleased to see Robert humiliated.“

"That was never my intention,“ Prince Rhaegar said suddenly. "I always intended to repay Lord Robert.“

Ned felt the urge to laugh but held himself back.

"Where is my sister anyway? Shouldn’t she be with you?“

Prince Rhaegar nodded his head. "Lyanna is well. She will join us when this war is over.“

 _At least he is no complete fool_ , Ned thought bitterly. _Though he still is an adulterer._

"Ned,“ Lord Rickard said after he had read the letter and looked at him across the table. "You are now my heir and that means you must be wed.“

Ned felt like slapped on the face. Wed? Who?

It was then that he noticed the presence of the young Lady Brandon had been betrothed to. Lady Catelyn was dressed all in black her face pale but her red hair was bright as copper when the candlelight fell upon it.

She was a pretty lady but the color of her hair should be black and the color of her eyes should be dark violet.

Truly, he had been a fool that day. A drunken and dishonorable fool, almost like Robert.

And now he could not even remove that shame from his heart.

For he must be wed. To his brother’s lady.

He looked at Lady Catelyn again and blinked. He should count himself lucky to call such a pretty lady his own but he felt only anger.

Anger at Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna.

And at himself.

Was that how Lyanna must have felt when she was betrothed to Robert?

He looked at Prince Rhaegar again and suddenly his anger lessened a little.

Lyanna had only done what every wild animal would do after being backed into a corner.

Trying to escape.

"Ned,“ Lord Rickard’s icy tone called Ned back to the present. "What do you think of Lady Catelyn?“

Ned looked at her again and forced a smile at that pale-faced girl that might or might not have loved his brother.

"Very beautiful.“

It felt almost like a lie.

…


	9. Jaime

**Jaime**

Jaime was glad that he was surrounded by darkness or even the polished skulls of the dragons might have laughed about his lack of self-control.

He was a man of the Kingsguard, yet he had not more self-control than a young lad who had been first touched by a girl’s hand. He was still trembling like a young horse that was trying to make its first steps when his sister lightened the lantern, the light covering her beautiful face with an almost ethereal glow.

Cersei was more beautiful than the maiden. That had always been clear to Jaime that he could never love another woman and that it would be unnatural for them to be separated. They had been brought into this world together and they would leave it together. Cersei had promised him that when she had kissed him on the night she had convinced him to petition the King for a place in the Kingsguard, Jaime’s greatest dream since he had first heard a tale of knights and chivalry from his lady mother’s lips.

Yet, it had been Cersei’s idea all along. Jaime was barely sixteen name-days old and had never been as presumptuous to think that he would be fit to join the Kingsguard at such a young age. No, only someone as ambitious as his sweet sister could come up with such a radical idea.

And all of Jaime’s dreams had come true shortly after when King Aerys had called him to the Kingsguard. He had been proud and happy to be among the likes of Ser Arthur Dayne and to protect his King but now he only felt disgusted when he thought of his Lord and King. He was a monster, who treated his wife worse than the dirt beneath his feet, spent his days being afraid of shadows, and once he had accidentally stabbed a servant maid that had only wanted to bring him some wine.

Yet, that was not the worst about it. The worst about his situation was the fact that he had stood there every night, listening how the King attended to his wife every night. The Queen’s screams made even Jaime’s blood freeze but neither Gerold Hightower nor Ser Jon Darry seemed to care or feel anything about that matter. They were statues of stone, men so cold Jaime didn’t whether he should hate or admire them.

Was he too weak to be one of them? He had wondered about that more than once. Especially in moments like now, after Cersei had taken him in his mouth and had made his squirm and tremble like a little babe.

She was still smiling as she pulled up her skirt to put it back into place. Jaime was not as good with his mouth as he was with his cock but he couldn’t do with Cersei what he had only done with whores. Cersei was still the golden sun of House Lannister and would be expected to enter her marriage bed as a virgin. Even Cersei knew that and that was why they had to be content by using their fingers and mouth to find some kind of satisfaction.

And even that kind of satisfaction was hard to find these days. The Red Keep was not at all like Casterly Rock, where they had been able to sneak off to share kisses and play around with each other. No, in the Red Keep it was almost impossible to find privacy and such kisses were usually reserved for moments like these. Moments of darkness and laughter and sighing gasps.

"Your breeches are still open, Jaime,“ Cersei told him after a moment of silence had passed. "Is your mind somewhere else again?“

"I am still recovering from your sweet lips,“ he threw and quickly attended to his breeches. In the same breath, he picked up his cloak and fastened the garment around his shoulders. It was made of the palest and smoothest silk, almost snow-white. It suited his polished plate armor the lion of House Lannister baring its sharp teeth towards the world from his breastplate. "A worthy escape from all this madness.“

"The madness will soon end,“ Cersei replied without a hint of fear and lead the way. The lantern was the only source of light in the darkness and as they made their way up the stairs Jaime found more than one dragon skull staring down at him through the darkness. It were the few ones the King couldn’t fit into the throne room to scare his courtiers. "Father is coming and I doubt he will bend to Aerys‘ will. He will make quick work of him and give Prince Rhaegar the crown. Then, I shall finally be queen.“

Jaime said nothing and smiled. Cersei had always dreamed of being Prince Rhaegar’s bride and for a time it had looked as if her dream might come true. King Aerys and his father had once been close friends, but jealousy over women and power had torn them apart. It was this hatred that had prodded the King to call Jaime to the Kinsguard.

The sting of jealousy was sharp and painful but Jaime had always known he would have to share Cersei with another man. His proud sister would have never run away with him to live the life of fugitives. No, she had always dreamed of more. To be a queen and to wield authority beyond her station.

Jaime had been different. He had just wanted to be a knight. A plan his father had approved initially but now he was disappointed in Jaime because his vow kept him from becoming his heir.

Not that Jaime ever wanted to be his father’s heir. Ruling was a boring task meant for men like his Uncle Kevan, not the likes of Jaime, who preferred their swords over quill and paper.

"Are you listening, Jaime?“ Cersei asked and slammed her shoulder in his, her bright green eyes watching him eagerly for approval. "I just spoke to you of _our_ grand future?“

Jaime touched her arm lightly picked the lantern from his hand. "Yous Spoke about your future, not mine. A future that will never happen, no matter how much father wishes for it. Sure, he can give Prince Rhaegar a crown, but he is still bound in marriage to Princess Elia Martell. And there is still Lyanna Stark or did it escape you that he supposedly stole her away? I doubt he is just drinking tea with her.“

All blood drained out of her beautiful face at once. She bit her crimson lips in contemplation and Jaime could read doubt in her beautiful green eyes. A seldom sight for sure.

"The Stark girl is nothing but a little girl,“ she replied, her dark-green eyes narrowed in anger. "Why would he even take her if not just to force Stark to side with him? It’s all too clear what is going on, dear brother! And once he has his crown he won’t have any need for her nor for the Dornish Princess. What can she offer him? She has given him a Dornish-looking girl and one Prince. Most importantly, she will never bear another child. She is barren!“

Jaime had listened patiently to his sister’s rambling all previous pleasure gone from his mind. He didn’t like it when Cersei was like this. Obsessed with dreams that would never be.

At times, Jaime felt as if he was the only rational person around. Perhaps it was because his own dreams had been crushed not long ago.

"Dorne would not like that,“ Jaime reminded her and pulled her along. He was getting impatient. It must be almost time to return to his post. "And I cannot speak about the Stark girl but I am sure the Prince did not rape or kidnap her. Remember, he crowned her at the tourney. I think he is simply thinking with his cock, as did many men before him.“

"Oh, you are so foolish, brother,“ Cersei said and shook her head in disbelief. "The Prince is above such matters! You will see!“

"We will see about,“ Jaime replied and pulled her closer once more, kissing her soft lips one last time before returning to the surface and the sunlight. "And now I must return to my post. As must you, Cersei. Let us hope father answers the King’s call.“

The Queen Rhaella rather sickly. Her pale face was thin as paper and the ugly bruises of blue and red littered her neck and shoulders. She tried to hide it beneath a lavish silken shawl of velvet but it was no use.

The King’s attentions were quite visible and the mark it had left upon that poor woman even more.

It made Jaime wish he had never sworn his vow.

"Ser Jaime,“ the Queen acknowledged his presence with a quiet nod. She was seated in a cushioned chair, her hands resting on the golden handle and her crown resting unevenly atop her silver curls. She had not applied any powder today and her face appeared pale like snow. "Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your rest. I must speak with you, alone.“

Jaime was surprised and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you, your grace?“ Jaime asked and knelt before her as he kissed her hand. "I am always pleased to serve.“

The Queen did not smile and pulled her trembling hand away. Her eyes were the darkest of indigo with a hint of purple in them, just like her son, Prince Rhaegar. Their resemblance was unmistakable. It was a strange thing to say but the Prince had nothing of his father the King and that thought relieved Jaime more than he thought possible.

"You might have heard that my husband has called upon your father to help him fight my son,“ she explained softly. "And given that the both are here in his vicinity I have no doubt your father will come here in good time with the desired men but I also know what kind of a man Lord Tywin truly is. I doubt he will come as a friend but my foolish husband is beyond hope and listens too much to his false advisors.“

Jaime remained silent for a passing moment because he had no idea what to answer in turn.

"What can I do, your grace?“

"I want you to attend to Princess Elia and my grandchildren when the time comes,“ she told him and her slender hand touched his arm. "My husband deprived her of a member of the Kingsguard after he had declared our son a traitor and had stripped our grandchildren of their inheritance. He might do something foolish and that is why I want her to be protected.“

"But the King appointed me to you…,“ Ser Jaime began but the Queen silenced him with a shake of his head.

"When the time comes I shall send you to Princess Elia and no moment earlier. My husband will not know it and by then he will have other sorrows to content with. I will make sure of it.“

The Queen’s voice had taken a strangely hardened tone when she had said this.

"I think I understand, your grace,“ Jaime replied and picked up her hand again, kissing it lightly. "When the time comes, I will be ready.“

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will do now weekly updates because Christmas is coming and I am going to be busy. I think I will do it on the weekends usually, but a plus is that I can make the chapters longer maybe and pre-write some stuff.


	10. Elia

**Elia**

The queen mother had been locked away just like Elia. She hadn’t seen her in days, the poor woman that had suffered more under her husband’s rages than any other person at court.

Not even Brandon Stark could claim that, for he had at least been allowed to die by Ser Oswell Whent’s blade. Elia nor any other would ever receive such a kind death should the king lose his wits and turn on her and the children.

He had never much liked her she had the feeling, though it had been the king who had personally sealed the match between her and Rhaegar, claiming that only someone of dragon blood could wed his son.

It had been another foolish idea that had fled the king’s mind shortly after Elia had met Rhaegar for the first time. For some reason, the king had suddenly started believing that his son had somehow manipulated him into arranging this marriage and that in truth wanted to steal his crown.

Rhaegar had never been a man of many words but back then he had made no mention of deposing his father. On the contrary, he had constantly worried about his father’s declining health, hoping he would soon find back to reason as it had been before Duskendale.

Yet, the king had remained cold towards her and had not even attended her wedding, fearful the Dornish might poison him to put a golden crown upon Rhaegar’s head.

Well, all of that nonsense had only been in the king’s head and the wedding feast had been celebrated with much fanfare and cheer.

Elia had not loved Rhaegar then and he hadn’t loved her either. He had done what was expected of him but her first impression of him had been that he was rather indifferent to the world around him.

He was a handsome man for sure and an accomplished harpist and jouster, but it felt as if none of these accomplishments meant anything to him. He had not even smiled when she had complimented him.

Smiling. That was a rare thing with Rhaegar. He was a man born with sadness and so far she had only seen a smile three times.

After the birth of his two children and when Lady Lyanna Stark had placed her crown on her head.

Elia had not hated him for it, but jealousy had been there. She was fond of Rhaegar and he was fond of her or at least that is what she believed. He was after all not a man of many words and thus she had never expected him to humiliate her so, though he had apologized later, explaining why he had done it all.

Elia had swallowed her pride and had accepted it. She had also been somewhat relieved that Aegon would be her last child, for another would surely kill her, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed competition nor did she approve of Rhaegar’s actions.

It was one thing to father a son on another woman but it was another thing if he loved her.

Aye, that was the crux of it all. It hurt her that he loved that girl, that his smiles were for her and not for Elia.

Perhaps she was foolish after all, to expect love from a royal marriage.

She had thrown away all that when she had left Dorne. And her freedom and her kin.

No, she was far too old for such regrets and had resigned herself to comfort her children who were not used to being trapped inside all day long.

Rhaenys was especially bothered by it, her face plastered against the window all day long, craving for the world outside.

Aegon was uneasy as ever, but Elia believed it had little to do with his teeth. No, even young babes like that felt that something was going on.

Elia had only scraps of information that she heard whispered from the mouths of her guards, that spoke of the king’s rages and Lord Tywin finally making good on his promise.

 _The Old Lion will be here at any day_ , Elia had heard them say. _To defend us._

Elia wasn’t calmed by these tidings. On the contrary, Lord Tywin was no friend of hers or her family.

She still remembered his offer of having Elia wed to his son, the Imp, while his wife had hoped for a match between her and Ser Jaime, the golden-haired boy that was protecting the queen.

Elia felt the need to laugh whenever she thought of it. Ser Jaime was only a boy and Elia a woman grown and long before she had been offered a match with the Prince.

No, that had only happened after Lord Steffon Baratheon had failed to secure a bride of Valyrian blood.

Her mother had been delighted but Elia had been more cautious. She had waited for a handful of weeks to agree and now she regretted her choice.

She should not have accepted these golden chains.

Such thoughts kept her awake all night, though Aegon’s cries were another source of worry for her.

Rhaenys was the only source of calm in this storm that was brewing around her. She played and chased her cat through the chamber and once she got tired she went back to her place beside the window, her fat black tomcat always at her side.

Balerion was his name. An amusing name for a cat, but it had been Prince Viserys‘ idea, for whom Rhaenys held a fool’s love.

But after days awake she had fallen asleep after all but only for a handful of hours.

It was dawn when she woke and she found still Rhaenys asleep.

Only the cat was awake, purring softly as he hopped from the bed. Aegon was also awake, weeping softly and demanding milk.

The king had taken the nursemaid from her as well, claiming that she might deliver letters of Rhaegar to her.

Even Eila had laughed at the king’s foolish belief but he was beyond help now. Rhaegar should have seen it sooner but she couldn’t blame him for wanting to see the good in his father and sire.

Luckily, Elia had occasionally been nursing Aegon in secret. Anything else would have made it appear as if Rhaegar had given up on fathering sons on her but that was not important anymore.

The king had lost his wits and with Tywin coming here this conflict would soon be over.

Elia felt sick when she thought of the Old Lion coming here but even Lord Tywin would not be foolish enough to harm her.

She was sure he wanted Rhaegar’s approval.

A new King he could manipulate.

As always, Aegon drank greedily and eventually fell asleep. It was beyond the seventh hour then, for she could hear the tolling of the bells.

Usually, the sound calmed her but not today, for today they didn’t stop.

Aegon woke again and started screaming.

Rhaenys came stumbling into her chamber, hair in disarray and her feet bereft of her slippers.

"Why are the bells so loud?“ she asked as Elia went to the door. She pushed it open, finding the guardsmen where they had always been, their falchions straight and their cloaks glimmering in the torchlight like molten gold.

"What is going on?“ she asked the man who eyed her through the slit of his helmets. "Why are the bells ringing?“

"The city is under attack,“ one of them informed her and took her arm, pulling her back inside. "Lord Tywin has betrayed his king.“

Elia could only shake her head.

They needed to leave the Red Keep.

"We cannot stay here,“ Elia told the man and tried to free her hand from his tight grasp. "My children must be brought to safety, should the fighting reach us here or should the king give orders to his pyromancers.“

"We cannot defy the king,“ the man told her. "He said to keep you here.“

"I want to go,“ Rhaenys shouted loudly. "I want to go!“

"Aegon screamed even louder, but probably more out fear than rage!“

"The king has lost his wits,“ Elia replied. "If Tywin has his way he will soon be dead.“

"There is still the Kingsguard...,“ the man began but a shattering sound silenced them.

A heartbeat later, fighting could be heard outside. The shouting of men and kissing blades.

The song of battle.

Her stomach squirmed uncomfortably. The guardsmen also forgot their foolish notions and helped her bar the door, their bodies pushing against the wooden surface, as if that would ever be enough to keep the enemy out.

Rhaenys continued to complain, pulling on Elia’s skirt but a firm push and she stumbled back into her chamber where Aegon continued to wail madly.

When Elia had closed the door behind them she rushed back to see to her guards but it was already too late.

The door gave away and the enemy was given a free path.

Elia had slipped the blade from her hiding place, the hilt wet from sweat.

The first man died quickly, a sword cutting his throat but not by the hand of a Lannister man.

No, they were dressed in the garb of the Gold Cloaks, the king’s men...

What kind of madness was this?

One of the men was the largest man she had ever seen. He was a giant, a monster by the way he grabbed the guardsmen’s head and pulled hard, a cracking sound ringing in her ears.

The sound of cracking bones. The man fell to the ground like a puppet without strings.

A third guardsman tried to stop the giant, but he was kicked aside like a child.

The giant looked at her then.

He was not a king’s man, though he wore that kind of garb. His companions were neither, a snicker spilling from his lips.

They made a strange pair, but Elia was no fool.

They were Lord Tywin’s men and they had come to kill them.

It was the only possible explanation.

"You would be fools to kill me,“ she told them, trying not to show her fear. "Rhaegar will take your heads.“

The giant said nothing but his companion snickered, looking around.

"The girl and the boy. Where are they?“

„Rhaegar will kill you all,“ Elia repeated her threat and held up her blade. "Do you hear?“

The giant looked at her then.

"Shut up, Dornish whore,“ he growled like a wild animal and came towards her, slapping hear hard with his gauntlet.

She felt no pain but saw stars dancing in front of her eyes.

The giant was looming over her and she tasted blood in her mouth.

"You are a fool,“ she snapped as he tried to pull her up. The world swam before her. „You will die for this!“

"I have never fucked a Dornish cunt,“ the giant grumbled and grabbed her neck, making her gasp for air. "Or a Princess!“

His grip was incredibly tight and made it hard to speak, but then he suddenly dropped her without warning.

She landed on the hard ground and it took her a moment to open her eyes.

The giant was struggling with someone, their grunts drowning out Aegon’s loud wails.

Elia pulled herself up with her last strength and realized it was Ser Jaime, his golden locks and cloak plastered with blood.

Then, she knew only darkness.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to leave this at a cliffhanger, but since this is an AU Elia and the kids are alive. I know...some will say...Tywin wouldn't be that stupid, but then they didn't come as Lannister men. The plan was basically: make it appear as if Aerys gave the order to kill them, but then Tywin didn't think Jaime would interfere. He is after all his son and loyal to his family...whatever. The other men of the Kingsguard are also still there, though with Aerys.
> 
> Honestly, I do not know what to make of Jaime in the books. I personally think he was just so in shock after killing Aerys that he forgot his promise to Rhaegar nor can anyone be sure that Jaime could have been able to protect them anyway. I mean the Mountain is a monster.
> 
> Jaime will not get unscathed out of this fight, so much I can tell. I need a reason to get him out of the Kingsguard after all...
> 
> And Jaime and Tywin will not be all huggy and loving. 
> 
> This will have consequences, though most of you will not be satisfied. But as they say...no one can escape their karma and Tywin got the most humiliating deaths of all. Seriously, I cheered when Tyrion killed him, the piece of shit.
> 
> I hope all will be a bit clearer in the next chapter...It will be from Lyanna's perspective and longer since I am now doing weekly updates. That way I can also cover more storylines.
> 
> Until next weekend.


	11. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

The sky spreading over King’s Landing was bright blue, but Lyanna felt nothing but sadness in her heart as the wooden cart continue to move along the bumpy road. To ride on a proper horse and feel her backside ache from the strains of travel might have distracted her at least but Lord Mooton had forbidden it after they had discovered that she was with child.

Lyanna had felt sick for days, unable to keep down her food until Lady Mooton had asked his Maester to take a look at her.

Lyanna had been surprised and happy that she was not truly sick but with her blessed state came also many disadvantages. The worst of all was that everyone treated her as if she was made of glass.

The Maester had advised her to walk but not to ride. The Maester had advised her only to eat specific food and they had also kept the most important tidings from her, in fear of endangering her child, the king’s son.

It was only through the grapevine that Lyanna had found out about Brandon’s death, which in turn had made it all the harder to bear.

Two days, she had locked herself up in her chamber, refusing to eat or to speak to anyone but eventually, Lord Moonton had forced her to come out.

Lyanna had eaten and the Maester’s tea had helped her to find some sleep but the sense of overbearing guilt was still there, residing inside her heart.

She was not prone to weeping but that didn’t make it any easier to bear.

Poor Ned, would now be the heir, a position he had never been trained for and her father must hate her for her misconduct.

She wanted to scream and kill the mad king herself, to make herself feel better but it would be no use anyway.

The worst about it was that it had all happened because of her.

Had she not run away Brandon would have never thought her kidnapped. Her brother had always had the wolf blood and she should have known better than to tempt him so.

Yet, Lyanna herself had been too tempted by the chance of freedom, a welcome escape from Robert’s arms.

She loved Rhaegar still but with the babe and the death of her brother occupying her head, she first needed to make peace with her father before she could

think of their future.

And that was what scared her the most. To face her father and brothers.

The city bustling with life. The old Lyanna would have marvelled at it all.

The Red Keep with its bright red stones, the crystal towers of the Great Sept Baelor and the ruins of the Dragonpit.

And the people. There were so many people. The North was vast and wide, but this city was small and narrow, a maze of towers, streets, and houses.

Lyanna felt almost like a caged wolf as she was carried up Aegon’s hill and towards the Red Keep.

She exhaled in relief when they finally entered the Red Keep and she was allowed to walk again.

As always, there were a good dozen helping hands ready to help her from her cart.

Lyanna wanted to refuse them but she minded her manners and accepted the help. And she needed help for she was feeling sick again and was in dire need of

tea against her sickness.

Lord Mooton's Maester had travelled with her on the cart and had just been woken by one of Lord Mooton’s guards.

Lyanna felt for the young man but her attention was soon directed elsewhere.

Ser Arthur had come to greet her.

Dressed in plate and a snow-white cloak he looked every bit a man of the Kingsguard but for Lyanna he was most of all Rhaegar’s friend and brother in all but blood.

His encouraging smile warmed her heart.

"You are very welcome, your grace,“ Ser Arthur greeted her and kissed her hand. "You look well, if I may say so.“

Lyanna accepted his heartfelt greetings with a smile.

"I thank you, Ser Arthur,“ she replied and squeezed his hand. "Did Rhaegar send you to fetch me?“

„The king is very busy,“ Arthur replied offered his arm to her. "And send me to see you safely to your chambers. He hopes you will like them and until he can join you with your father, you are welcome to join the queen mother and keep her company.“

Lyanna was surprised by that turn of events but she supposed it was understandable. Rhaegar was now the king and she had to face his mother.

She only hoped the queen mother would approve of her.

When she looked at the old dress she had borrowed from Lady Mooton she felt a hint of embarrassment.

"I cannot face the queen mother like this,“ she told Ser Arthur as they walked. "I look like a shrew.“

Ser Arthur chuckled.

"That should be no problem, your grace,“ Arthur assured her and led her inside. "The queen mother made all preparations for you. You have your own chamber and ladies, capable girls that usually serve the queen mother herself.“

Lyanna nodded her head. "I will thank her for it.“

Ser Arthur patted her arm and led her along a long corridor, up a staircase, and then past another door and another.

The Red Keep had appeared so small compared to Winterfell but now it fell like a maze.

At the door, she found guardsmen in gilded cloaks, and inside she was greeted by two girls. Ser Arthur had them introduce themselves and then he was about to leave her again.

"Ser Arthur,“ Lyanna said at last and took his arm, hoping he wouldn’t leave her alone so soon, though at the same time she also wished it was Rhaegar. „One last demand of your second queen.“

Ser Arthur gave her a curious look.

"What is it, your grace?“

„Call me Lyanna in private. I have yet to get used to this new title.“

Ser Arthur kissed her hand lightly and withdrew with a smile. „I shall try my best, Lyanna.“

The queen mother expected her in her own salor, a spacious room full of light and dragons.

There were so many dragons. Dragons on the walls, dragons on the carpets, and dragons on the painted windows.

The queen mother herself wore a black and long-sleeved dress that made Lyanna think of the wings of a dragon.

Otherwise, Queen Rhaella was a beautiful and proper queen. Like many Targaryen queen’s before her, she was blessed with silver hair and purple eyes, though her face had a rather unhealthy pallor to it and Lyanna couldn’t help but notice the bruises on her neck.

They were blue and purple, like the sky before sunset.

"You are very welcome, Lady Lyanna,“ the queen mother greeted her with a smile. „I am pleased to finally meet you. Rhaegar has told me so much about you.“

Lyanna remembered her manners and dropped a curtsy before taking the queen’s hand and kissing it.

"I thank you, your grace,“ Lyanna replied and rose back to her feet. "I expected to meet Rhaegar, but you are also a very welcome surprise. Rhaegar has also told me much about you.“

Queen Rhaella smiled and waved her hand at the seat across her. There were also small fruits and wine cups placed on the table.

A girl poured the red liquid into the cups as the queen mother continued to eye Lyanna with curiosity.

"You look a lot like your mother, if I may say so,“ Queen Rhaella said much to Lyanna’s surprise. "You have her grace and beauty. No wonder Rhaegar seems enchanted by you.“

"You knew my mother, your grace?“

"Only briefly,“ the Queen Mother replied. "I met her once when your father visited King’s Landing. Rhaegar was only a babe then, but I do remember how the Lady Lyarra had chased her horse through the Kingswood.“

Lyanna couldn’t hold back her smile and took a sip from the cup. It was watered wine, no danger for her babe. "That sounds indeed like my mother but she also had a softer side to her. Like Rhaegar she had a fondness for music, though she had not been blessed with any musical talent herself.“

"And you share her liking, I assume?“

Lyanna nodded her head in confirmation. She was glad that she had been able to change her clothing and take a proper bath or the queen might have thought her a common peasant.

"I love music, but sadly I have no talent for it, your grace.“

"But you were educated in other courtly matters, are you not?“

Lyanna nodded her head. "I was educated on how to care for a household and such. Sums, history, and even some teaching about your faith, but not much. Well, as you know, my father wanted me to wed a southron man, so he had Walys instruct me in the basics.“

"You will have to deepen that knowledge, I fear,“ Queen Rhaella replied with amusement. "But there is plenty of time for that in the following moons when we are going to reside at Dragonstone.“

Lyanna was taken back by her remark. "Dragonstone?“

"Rhaegar is currently my husband’s regent,“ the Queen Mother explained. "But the lords will surely name him the King. It is only a matter of formality once the Great Council has been conducted and the oaths of loyalty have been exchanged. Then, my husband will hopefully be able to find some peace with himself and the choices he made.“

Lyanna had known that Aerys had survived, but that he would be allowed to go in peace was new to her.

How could Rhaegar allow it? This monster had murdered Brandon!

"Is something amiss, my lady?“ the Queen Mother asked then and wrinkled her brows in confusion. "You are suddenly so quiet.“

"I am well, your grace,“ Lyanna replied and tasted the wine to calm herself. "My mind was with my brother…you know what happened to him.“

"I was there,“ the queen mother replied in a trembling voice. "I tried to stop it, but I couldn’t. I was too weak.“

Lyanna felt deep sympathy for the Queen Mother. Rhaegar had told her how the King had abused her. "It was not your fault, your grace. It was my fault, all mine. I should have known better than that. Brandon was always a hot-head.“

"And you are a stubborn lady,“ Queen Rhaella said and smiled. "I am going to be honest with you, my lady, I do not approve of my son’s entanglement with you, but at the same time, I do envy you a little. At times, I wish I had never wed my husband and just ran away. That would have made my life much easier and perhaps Aerys would have been much happier for it as well.“

"Rhaegar told me that your father forced you into the marriage,“ Lyanna replied. "King Jaehaerys…wanted you wed because of a prophecy.“

Rhaella’s eyes filled with a deep sadness.

"I am surprised he told you about it. My son’s mind has always been occupied with tales and prophecies. My father and Aerys made sure of it. Alas, we should not speak about the past, but of the future. As I said before, I want you to come with me and Princess Elia to Dragonstone. You two will have to learn to get along and I must instruct you in your duties. It will also give Rhaegar time to settle his matters and the children a possibility to get used to you. Not to mention, you are with child. You need to rest.“

Lyanna should have known that Rhaegar would not keep such a fact from his mother.

"I am well,“ Lyanna assured her and touched her flat belly. "And first I must speak to my father and brothers. There is much I have to do before I can go anywhere, your grace. I am also not sure if Princess Elia would want to see me.“

"You don’t have to fret about that, my child,“ the Queen Mother assured her and leaned over to touch her arm. "It won’t drag you to Dragonstone tomorrow or even the next week, my lady. You will have plenty of time to speak with your family and Rhaegar, but today you should rest. I am sure my son will call you soon.“

Lyanna followed Queen Rhaella’s advice and went back to her chamber. Sleep came fast and when she woke in the morning, she felt much better. Her head was clear and she realized why the Queen Mother had wanted her to rest.

The guilt was still there, making her heart feel heavy but she felt now much better prepared to face her father. Not long after, her ladies came to help her dress and wash. Then, she was allowed a brief supper and the two ladies went off to attend mass.

They had invited her to join them but Lyanna would only feel like an outsider and had told them that she was still feeling exhausted.

Lyanna had even felt tempted to ask them about the godswood but Queen Rhaella‘s words had held her back.

She was Rhaegar’s wife, the King of the Seven Kingdoms. The people here followed the Faith of the Seven and not the Old Gods.

It wouldn’t have made a good impression to go to the godswood and she didn’t want to embarrass Rhaegar.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Probably Rickard.
> 
> Yes, Aerys is alive, but please notice the changes: the Kingsguard was with the King when Tywin came. Gerold Hightower basically took the King captive (to protect him) and surrendered to Tywin.
> 
> The political stuff will be handled in the next chapter.
> 
> An no, Lyanna is not okay with what happened to her brother, but killing Aerys...Well, he is still the King, and killing a King was frowned upon in medieval times (I mean it is a fantasy story, but George claims it is based on that).
> 
> More importantly, the idea of tyrants wasn't really looked at in the same way as today. Of course, sometimes Kings were deposed because of perceived injustice (and sometimes just because some ambitious other person wanted the crown) but rarely because they were tyrants in the modern sense (like Stalin, Hitler, Saddam, etc). That's another reason why the show ending confuses me so much and I am often confused by some people's views on the matter of kingship. They equal wanting to be King with being entitled or even evil when during these times the King was anointed by god to rule. To kill a King was like going against god. 
> 
> In English history, only three kings were really killed. First, Edward II was probably killed by his wife's lover, but that was certainly not looked upon in an acceptable manner. On the contrary, Isabella of France got a lot of hatred for it. The second was, Richard II (who was indeed tyrannical, but not really worse imo than many other kings) and at last Henry Sixth (Who was a decent guy, just not a very good king), and in both cases they killed them off quietly and made up reasons for it. I mean House York had to make some complicated statement to depose Henry in favor of Edward. Technically, both had equally strong claims, it was just a matter of interpretations. 
> 
> That said. Killing a King is a serious business. There is no idea of you can kill a king for freedom. That was something that happened only later with Charles I and the French Revolution, but even then it was frowned upon by many. 
> 
> I wrote that, to justify why Rhaegar won't kill Aerys. Not even for Rickard, who will accept it unhappily.
> 
> I don't know, but I have been reading some history books about Edward II and Isabella of France currently and it opened my eyes to just how different real medieval life was from a song of ice and fire. Like the idea that burning is some horrible way of killing someone is fucking ridiculous. Look up what happened to the Young Despenser and you will see that burning would have been a far kinder death than that. I am actually surprised in hindsight, that George RR Martin didn't have Aerys do some more horrific stuff, because just burning some peasants and getting off on it would not have moved anyone in medieval Britain as long as the King ruled properly.


	12. Rickard

**Rickard**

The tension was palpable as Ser Jaime was led towards his with the help of Ser Oswell Whent. The young man’s face was blue, red, and purple and his right arm was heavily bandaged and tucked inside the folding of his cloak.

He looked as if he had been assaulted by a wild beast. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

"Ser Jaime,“ Prince Rhaegar said and smiled tensely. "I thank you for coming here. I know it is a bother for you, but I ask you to repeat what had happened during the sacking of the city.“

"Certainly, your grace,“ Ser Jaime replied and eyed the other men in the room suspiciously. There was Jon Arryn, who had come all the way from the Eyrie, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Hoster Tully, Prince Oberyn Martell who was there on behalf of his brother Prince Doran Martell and Lord Stannis Baratheon, who had come on behalf of his brother, Lord Robert Baratheon.

Even the Queen Mother was in attendance, but she was not seated among the high lords but watching the meeting from a seat beside the window.

Lord Rickard had only met her a handful of times in his life and back then she had been nothing more than a young girl. A very shy and quiet young girl, who had been overwhelmed by her husband’s vibrant personality.

Rickard hadn’t liked Aerys Targaryen even back then. He had been an overbearing man with too many dreams and little understanding of reality but he certainly hadn’t expected that the man would one day turn into a mad man.

The queen mother’s fading bruises were a testament to that. It made Rickard glad that the king would be locked away forever, though he had hoped Prince Rhaegar could be convinced to rid themselves of his father in a quiet manner.

"The tale is rather short, your grace,“ Ser Jaime said. "As you know, the queen mother appointed me to serve and protect Princess Elia. Well, when the time came and my father attacked the city two gold cloaks decided to attack the Princess and her children. I defended her, your grace, and when all was said and done my father’s men found me and took care of me and the Princess.“

"It is indeed a rather simple tale,“ Prince Rhaegar agreed. "But what confuses me is the fact that none of your brothers could tell me anything about my father giving such an order. My father himself denied it, though I admit he cannot be called a reliable source of information.“

"As you said, your grace,“ Lord Tywin said. "The king was not in the right mind. It is only a shame that Princess Elia cannot remember what transpired.“

All heads turned towards the Lord of the Westerlands.

"A true shame,“ Prince Oberyn Martell muttered. He was a tall and dark-haired man with sharp black eyes. "I wonder why you didn’t even bother to investigate the identity of the attackers, my lord?“

Rickard saw no hint of emotion in Lord Tywin’s face.

"What are you trying to imply, Prince Oberyn?“

"Nothing,“ Prince Oberyn replied, a hint of a smile crossing his lips. "But I am only pointing out the obvious. You also have yet to answer my question.“

"I didn’t think it important,“ Lord Tywin replied coldly. "After my son told me that they were sent by the king. They were just two nobodies, puppets dancing on Aerys‘ strings.“

Prince Oberyn’s smile had faded immediately.

"Strange that an intelligent man like you wouldn’t think of something like that,“ Prince Oberyn said.

"Prince Oberyn,“ Prince Rhaegar said. "I understand your anger, but I think it is not unlikely that my father gave such an order. He has lost his wits.“

Prince Rhaegar earned himself an angry glance from his brother-in-law.

"I understand, your grace.“

"Good,“ Prince Rhaegar replied tensely and shifted his attention to Lord Tywin. „Regardless of my father’s actions, you did me a great service and in exchange for that service, I intend to free Ser Jaime from his vows to the Kingsguard.“

"Your grace,“ Ser Jaime began, his green eyes wide in shock. "I cannot…,“

"You are your father’s chosen heir, Ser Jaime,“ Prince Rhaegar insisted. "Please try to understand me, I do not think you unworthy of this position, but if not for my father’s madness you would have never joined the Kingsguard. I also welcome the idea of a match between Lady Lysa and you. It will bring as only closer together, a good way to forge peace.“

Ser Jaime opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it again, rather abruptly.

"I understand, your grace.“

Once the meeting was over the lords poured out of the chamber, leaving only Lord Rickard, Prince Rhaegar, and the queen mother.

"Lord Tywin seems pleased,“ Lord Rickard remarked. "But Lord Robert was not here. That bodes not well, your grace. I think I must speak to him personally.“

"He refused my invitation to the coronation as well, though I think he will send one of his brothers to give his vows.“

"Perhaps,“ Lord Rickard replied. He was not as optimistic. Lord Arryn had implied that Robert Baratheon had left the Eyrie in a hurry and had ever since refused to return. Even Ned’s letters had fallen on deaf ears. Something was brewing, Rickard was sure. "But it is understandable that he feels slighted. I did not enjoy breaking my promise to him and neither should you, your grace. You did him a great wrong.“

"I know,“ Prince Rhaegar replied. "And I offered him a handsome sum as a repayment. I also offered to make his brother my page and suggested a betrothal between my daughter Rhaenys and his future heir. That is if he takes another wife.“

"A generous offer,“ the queen mother added and touched her son’s shoulder. "But I fear this is not about coin or betrothals but about hurt pride and rejected affections, no?"

"Indeed,“ Lord Rickard agreed. „Lord Baratheon was not merely hoping for a betrothal but he held deep affections for Lyanna. Sadly, my daughter didn’t return them.“

"That is quite clear,“ Prince Rhaegar replied. "But if he refuses to give his vows he becomes my enemy. It cannot be helped.“

"I hope it does no go that far,“ Lord Rickard replied. "But perhaps it would help if Lyanna spoke personally with Lord Robert Baratheon.“

"Lyanna is with child, my lord,“ Prince Rhaegar insisted. "I do not want to endanger her unnecessarily.“

"My daughter is no fragile flower,“ Lord Rickard. „And she has a duty to right the wrongs she committed. Instead of speaking to me, she ran away like a little girl.“

"That was my suggestion,“ Prince Rhaegar insisted but Lord Rickard wanted to hear none of it.

"My daughter will apologize,“ Lord Rickard insisted."It is the right thing to do."

Lyanna was called upon not long after the meeting had ended. She had arrived yesterday but the queen mother had suggested to allow her some time to settle in.

When Lord Rickard saw his daughter she looked like a stranger. The southron dress made of heavy several layers of blue silk and the silver crown resting atop her brown curls made her look like a lady from the south. The queen mother had not waited to turn his daughter into a queen.

Yet, there was no smile on her lips nor were her grey eyes glowing like before.

Lyanna was sad and she could barely look at him as she drew closer.

Prince Rhaegar smiled wholeheartedly at his daughter's appearance and enclosed her into a brief hug.

It was the first time Lord Rickard had seen the Prince smile like that.

It was like the first glimpse of sunshine after a long winter.

Whatever the Prince’s intentions towards his daughter, he had no doubt that he held affections for her.

"You can look at me, daughter,“ Rickard said then and tried to soften his voice. "I am not going to bite you.“

Lyanna lifted her gaze, her grey eyes wet with tears. "I didn't mean to hurt Brandon.“

Rickard swallowed hard. "And I do not blame you for what happened to Brandon. I only blame you for your own actions. Why did you run away?“

Lyanna bit her lips as she had always done when she was a young girl and had done something wrong.

"Because you wouldn’t listen,“ Lyanna forced the words over her lips. "I told you that I do not want to marry him. All you cared was what Ned told you about Robert.“

"And Ned surely meant well,“ Lord Rickard replied and tried to keep his voice calm. "But that was no reason to run away. You are nearly ten and five, not a young babe.“

"And would you have called off the wedding if I asked you?“ Lyanna asked him.

Rickard swallowed hard. He would have not done it. In that sense, Lyanna was right. It was hard to admit it to himself but he would have put his own plans over Lyanna’s happiness.

Ned’s word had been enough for him.

And perhaps that had been the wrong choice.

Ned hadn’t seen Lyanna for years and perhaps Lyanna would have accepted the betrothal if he had given her more time.

They were both at fault.

"You are right, daughter,“ Lord Rickard replied. "I would have not stopped the wedding. I was too set in my ways, too stubborn. And so are you but now we must make the best of it and solve the mess. And to do that I supported Prince Rhaegar but in turn, you have to apologize to Lord Baratheon. Whatever your opinion of him, he does deserve honesty in this matter.“

Finally, a hint of a smile showed on his daughter's lips.

"I will do that, father. Perhaps it will help him to find a better woman, a woman that loves him.“

…


	13. Rhaella

**Rhaella**

Rhaella couldn’t help but smile as she watched Rhaenys chase the cat through the room. The poor animal was running away as if it was trying to get away from the Stranger himself.

It was no wonder. Rhaenys enjoyed pulling on his tail.

Aegon seemed healthy as well, suckling happily from his nursemaid’s breasts. He had been plagued by his first teeth but now it seemed as if the worst was finally over. He was no longer crying as much as he used to.

All in all, it seemed the little ones had not suffered any permanent damage from the events that had taken place only a handful of weeks ago.

The same couldn’t be said about Princess Elia. There was still a terrible blue bruise visible at her temples and she still couldn’t quite remember what had transpired. Otherwise, she was only upset and quite gloomy these days.

Never to Rhaella, of course, but towards Rhaegar. It was no surprise, but someone had to play the role of queen and the Stark girl taking over wouldn’t please Elia’s family. Surely, when the time comes, the girl would be allowed to help, but she would always be a little below Elia.

Rhaegar was also watching Rhaenys with an unreadable smile. Rhaenys had been very pleased to have him close and had spent the whole evening asking about grandfather, whom her son had permanently settled at Dragonstone.

Rhaegar had answered all her questions with great patience before playing her a song of her choice. Rhaenys had been delighted, but she was never one to sit still for long.

Viserys was much the same, but he had refused to return from Dragonstone and leave his father alone that Rhaegar had allowed him to remain there with Ser Barristan as his guardian.

Rhaella had not been very pleased with the idea, but when Rhaegar had told her how much he had begged and shouted she understood by her son had allowed Viserys to stay with his father. Her precious second son could be difficult when he was in such a state but Rhaella had every intention of dedicating her time in educating her son in the next years. Aerys would always be his father but it was time to take her life back from the husband that had lorded over her all these years.

Neither Viserys nor the child in her belly would follow their father’s example. They would be her children only.

That thought pleased her more than words could say and she turned her head to smile at Aegon who was finally done eating and was now interested in the colorful carpet below his nursemaid’s feat. Shiny dragons were loved by all babes, no matter the age.

"I think Aegon needs rest,“ Princess Elia told the nursemaid. "He looks sleepy.“

The girl obeyed her command and carried the boy away. Rhaenys frowned and stopped her play, her gaze seeking her mother’s.

"I want to go with him,“ the little girl insisted. "Can I?“

Rhaegar was very amused by Rhaenys‘ question and smiled. "You heard your mother. Aegon is supposed to sleep. How could that be if you are there, little dragon?“

Rhaenys frowned again, pondering his reply. Eventually, she shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Well, I think I can quiet like a mouse. I shall also take Balerion with me. He is as fearsome as a dragon and I am sure he can make sure that no one can steal Aegon from us.“

"Steal him?“ Rhaegar asked. "Who would try to steal your little brother?“

"The men that came to take us,“ she said and looked over to her mother. "I heard them through the door…,“ she trailed off.

Exhaling deeply, she clutched her chest and deepened her voice as if to intimidate the men she was speaking of.

"Where are the boy and the girl? “ she imitated the men. "I heard it all, but then Aegon started to wail and it was all chaos!“

"And then,“ Rhaegar prodded, suddenly very serious, yet his voice was still soft and soothing. "What happened then I wonder?“

"The noise stopped,“ Rhaenys replied and walked towards Rhaegar, clutching his arm. "And then Ser Jaime opened the door for us. He was bleeding and he told us to stay inside…until Ser Barristan came to find us. He was also bleeding. There was fighting everywhere.“

Rhaegar wrapped his hands around her small frame and pulled her close. "There will be no more fighting. I promise.“

Rhaenys shook her head. "It wasn’t that bad. I wasn’t afraid. Balerion was there.“

"I see,“ Rhaegar replied and kissed her head. "Well, I think Aegon could need some company. Go with him.“

Rhaenys beamed and picked up Balerion before carrying him towards the door, where the nursemaid was waiting for Rhaenys.

"I do not know what was going on in Aerys‘ head,“ Rhaella said and looked over to Elia. "But still cannot believe that he would send men to harm Elia and the children. They are all of dragon blood. Sacred blood in Aerys‘ eyes.“

"The king always hated me,“ Princess Elia replied coldly and looked over to Rhaegar. "Well, if you hadn’t left us he might have never attempted something like this.“

Rhaegar frowned. "And you think I could have for seen what he would do? Gods, Elia, Brandon Stark storming the Red Keep like a madman was the last thing I expected. And that Tywin would come here even less.“

"I agree with Rhaegar in this matter,“ Rhaella added softly and looked over to Elia. "Aerys was always unstable, but that he would do something like this surprised even me. I thought I knew my brother better than that. As for Brandon Stark, I pity him, but he threatened Rhaegar’s life. Even my father King Jaehaerys would have trialed him as a traitor for such behavior, though he certainly had reasons for his actions. Rhaegar should have handled this matter with more care, but I supposed infatuation makes it hard to think clearly, isn’t that so, my son? Or is this about the prophecy?“

Rhaegar shrugged his shoulders, his dark eyes glistening with displeasure.

"You know nothing, mother,“ he replied and rose to his feet and looked over to Elia. "And if you think I intended to see Rhaenys and Aegon harmed, you are very wrong.“

"And yet you are going to make this girl your second queen?“ Elia asked. "Faith will not like it.“

She didn’t sound angry. It was a mere question.

"The current High Septon is an old man who has a dozen of whores as his bed companions and will keep his mouth shut as long as I donate a handsome sum to fund a handful of Mother Houses or Septs.“

"Coin can buy everything, I guess,“ Elia replied. "But my brother will not like it, no matter how much I try convincing him. The girl will not have an easy life at court.“

"No, she won’t,“ Rhaella agreed with her daughter-in-law. "But it won’t help if you make it harder for her. I have spent some time with the Lady Lyanna and while she has much to learn she does not strike me as a power-hungry upstart that would try to usurp your position.“

"Lyanna only wanted out of her marriage with Robert Baratheon,“ Rhaegar confirmed Rhaella’s suspicions. "She wants a life of her own and I can give her that. She promised to do everything that is expected of her as long as she can train with the blade.“

Elia frowned and Rhaella was slightly amused.

"A Visenya indeed.“

This time, they all laughed. Even Elia.

"What do you say, Elia?“ Rhaella asked with a smile. "Can you handle having our new Visenya with us at Dragonstone? I think it will be quite chaotic.“

Elia smiled hesitatingly.

"Well, whatever it is worth, Rhaenys will be over the moon to have another brother or sister.“

"And an aunt or uncle,“ Rhaella announced. "I wasn’t quite sure, but I haven’t bled for a while.“

Suddenly, there was utter silence in the room.

Rhaegar paled and Elia looked as if she wanted to vomit.

"How far along?“ Rhaegar asked in shock.

"One and a half-moon,“ Rhaella replied and touched her belly. "As I said, I am not quite sure.“

Prince Elia cleared her throat. "Well, that is certainly a surprise.“

"Aye,“ Rhaella agreed. „A very pleasant surprise. At least, by my estimation.“

…


	14. Elia

**Elia**

Elia had not known what to expect of a girl from the North but all that Rhaegar had told her had turned out to be the truth.

The Stark girl had returned from her ride with Ser Arthur Dayne wet like a dog. Her hair was in disarray and her clothing was splattered with mud but she was grinning from one ear to the other, her cheeks flushed.

She looked as if she had just had the day of her life and all of that while pregnant.

Elia felt both envy and liking for the girl because she also reminded her of her brother’s eldest daughter Obara and Dorne.

She had almost forgotten what freedom felt in King’s Landing, stuffed as it was with all these frigid people who cared only about gossiping and their petty plots.

Lyanna Stark felt like a fresh breeze, though Elia also wondered what Rhaegar loved about her?

She was so different from him in character and temperament.

"It seems you enjoyed your ride,“ Rhaella remarked and eyed Lyanna Stark from head to toe. She had changed into fresh clothing by now but her hair was still wet and she seemed in a good mood. "Most people find Dragonstone rather grim.“

"The North is grim as well, your grace,“ Lyanna Stark replied and smiled whenever her gaze fell upon Aegon, who was seated on the carpet. Rhaenys‘ cat rubbing her fat body against his back while her son was giggling and reached out for a furry companion.

Rhaenys was watching him eagerly, giggling and speaking in hushed whispers as if they shared some secret.

"Rhaenys,“ Elia said and called out to her girl. "Please take your cat away from Aegon or he will end up hurting the poor animal.“

"Balerion is not afraid of Aegon,“ Rhaenys replied and patted the cat’s head. The animal purred loudly and Aegon clapped his hands together in delight. "Aegon should be afraid of Balerion. He is a mighty dragon.“

"Dragon or not,“ Elia said. "Take him back to your chamber. He had his supper not long ago and I don’t want him to do his business on the carpet.

Rhaenys frowned and picked the cat up, which started squirming in her grip and escaped her only a heartbeat later.

The animal bared its teeth and hopped first over the table and then beneath the canopy.

Lady Lyanna Stark laughed while Rhaenys tried to find her furry companion between the canopy.

„Leave him be Princess,“ the Lady said and smiled down at Rhaenys. „He needs time to calm down. He is after all a wild beast and very dangerous.“

Rhaenys beamed and Aegon started to wail because his play companion had left him.

Elia was quick to pick him up and he calmed down not long after.

He was content to suck and pull on the hem of her dress. He liked everything shiny.

"Do you really think he is a mighty beast, my lady?“

Lady Lyanna grinned. "I do. I come from the North, a place lurking full of wild beasts like giants and dire wolves.“

"And dragons?“ Rhaenys asked.

"An ice dragon perhaps,“ Lyanna replied. "But I haven’t seen one yet.“

Rhaenys laughed and looked back at Elia. "Can we go North, mama? I want to search for the ice dragon.“

Elia patted her head and jerked her head at Balerion, who had finally come forth from his hiding place.

"When you are older…I am sure Lady Lyanna would be pleased to show you the North,“ Elia replied. "And now take Balerion away. We soon want to have supper.“

Rhaenys nodded her head. "As you wish, mama.“

When Rhaenys had left, Elia noticed that Lady Lyanna was eying her curiously.

She usually avoided speaking to her, was always polite and friendly.

Yet, there was always a sense of tension lingering between them.

„Were you serious about what you said?“ Lady Lyanna asked. „Would you allow them to go North?“

Elia was surprised by that question.

"The North is far away,“ she said at last. "But yes. Why are you asking, my lady?“

"Because I want our children to like each other. To do that we must have our families get along as well. Wouldn’t it be beneficial for them to visit the respective homelands of their half-siblings?“

Elia nodded her head. She didn’t know what to answer. She doubted Doran would agree, though that was what she hoped for as well. That Lady Lyanna’s child would be preferably a girl and that if it was a boy, that they would get along as true brothers. "Certainly so, but you must understand…My brother might not think the same way.“

"I expected so much,“ Lady Lyanna replied and looked over to Queen Rhaella and then back at Elia. "But I had hoped that time might change their opinion of me. I have no interest in putting my child on the throne. I am quite satisfied as I am and power was not something that ever tempted me.“

Then, she rose to her feet and went to the queen.

"Forgive me, your grace. I think I shall rest.“

She dropped a quick curtsy and kissed the Queen Mother’s hand, who had already held out her hand as if she had known Lady Lyanna’s intentions.

"As you must,“ the Queen Mother replied. "Rest well.“

When Lady Lyanna had left them Queen Rhaella turned to Elia.

She was giving her that kind of expectant look that told her that the Queen Mother was expecting something of her.

"The Lady Lyanna is quite lovely,“ Elia said at last. "And so very different from Rhaegar.“

"Men always go for what is contrary to their nature,“ Rhaella replied. "It was the same with Aerys. He was mad for Joanna Lannister because she was the only woman who didn’t fawn over him. Well, I do not think Rhaegar is obsessed with Lady Lyanna, but he is clearly infatuated with her. Good is only that the Lady seems true to her word and not particularly interested in power.“

"I do not have a problem with her as a person,“ Elia replied. "And I admit she is a pretty likeable person, but my brother will not think that way and neither do I trust Rickard Stark. He might be harboring ambitions that go beyond just having his daughter crowned.“

"I agree with that,“ the Queen Mother replied and smiled down at Aegon. „But there is another fact that cannot be ignored. Aegon is Rhaegar’s only son and while he is healthy and gay in character there is no guarantee that he will live to old age. I failed in my duty to give Aerys many sons and you would endager your very life by doing so. In that sense, Lady Lyanna might be a blessing.“

Elia pulled Aegon closer. "But what if Lady Lyanna’s son proves more ambitious?“

"You can’t prevent that from happening,“ Queen Rhaella replied. "Bastards or trueborn, a fact is that younger brothers have always envied their older brothers. It makes no difference. All you can do is make sure that the children do not get poisoned by politics.“

Elia could agree with that. "And in the worst case, we could limit the power of Lady Lyanna’s sons by marrying to my kin. That would surely please Doran.“

"But not necessarily the King or Lord Rickard,“ Queen Rhaella replied.

Elia bit her lips and accepted her fate.

There was nothing she could say against that.

"Doran will have to learn to accept the King’s command. I shall try my best.“

Queen Rhaella smiled. „I knew you would be reasonable.“

…


	15. Ned

**Ned**

The throne room was packed with people. Lords, ladies, and gold cloaks stood pressed against the high stone pillars that were healding the Red Keep. The hall was alive with whispers and laughter, a merry meeting for the grand occasion.

Rhaegar Targaryen’s coronation. Ned had not accompanied the walk through the city but had decided to wait here in the Red Keep to watch it all from the distance.

He was no man who liked to stand out, but he was now the heir to Winterfell, a position that should have been Brandon’s. The woman he had wed should have also been Brandon’s, but fate had ill-kind of humor and had decided otherwise.

Cat he had left in Riverrun, because she was carrying his child and because he feared meeting his sister might upset her after what had happened with Brandon.

It was here where his brother had perished against Ser Oswell Whent. It was no a place Ned wanted to be, but it was unavoidable, as his sister was now wed to the king? Or she? He was no man of scripture, but he had heard the whispering of the court and the judgments.

He had no doubt that many of these high lords and ladies thought his sister a common whore, but his father didn’t seem to mind.

On the contrary, he had kept all his promises to King Rhaegar and the King had kept his promises in turn. His sister would be dubbed queen, though she would receive no official crowning. Any children born from their marriage would be considered legitimate and his father had of course received a generous sum of coin.

Ned had no doubt his father would use the coin for the benefit of the North, but when he looked at the high lords assembled in the hall, he couldn’t help but to notice that Robert had sent his brother Stannis to give his vow.

In fact, Ned was surprised that Robert had sent anyone at all, but perhaps Jon Arryn had been successful in convincing him. The elderly lord had a way with words and had never failed to convince Robert in the past when he was being stubborn.

When the doors opened Ned had already taken his position beside Jon Arryn.

Shortly after, King Rhaegar entered and was followed by both his queens and the Kingsguard, all of them garbed in their most beautiful finery.

The King wore a cloak of sleek black silk and a three-headed dragon was shining on its back. His crown was made of crystal and caught the light in the colors of the rainbow.

Queen Elia wore a three-layered dress made of a golden, crimson, and orange color, but her dark hair was braided and decorated with small glimmering rubies and graced with a golden crown.

Lya was a sharp contrast to Elia Martell. Her dress was pale grey with blue trimming and her dark hair was covered with a silver crown encrusted with blue gemstones that looked like winter roses.

She looked very beautiful and the swollen belly of hers looked as if it was right to burst any moment.

King Rhaegar was barely seated upon the barbed chair that had been forged by Aegon the Conqueror.

Ned had never paid Prince Rhaegar much attention but seated as he was upon the throne he looked almost imposing.

Like all his ancestors he had the same silver hair. Fair-boned face and deep purple eyes, but more of a lithe build than his other ancestors.

He was not prone to smiling either, Ned couldn’t help to notice. Only when he was with Lya.

Ned didn’t know if he liked or disliked him. He was a quiet man, more like Ned himself, but at the same time, he often looked as if he was not really living in this word or seeing beyond what the human eye could see.

The first one to give his vows was Mace Tyrell. He was a slightly chubby man and grinned whenever he was in the King’s presence.

_A rather self-important man_ , his father had called him. _But the King intends to betroth Lord Mace’s newborn daughter to his eldest son._

Ned could not judge the man by just looking at him, but his lady wife was as graceful as his two sons, two boys with golden curls and eyes bright like running honey.

Their names were just as flowery. Garlan and Willas.

Next came, Lord Tywin Lannister. As expected, he wore finery of gold and crimson, a snarling lion encrusted on his vest.

His son Ser Jaime was not there, but that was to be expected. He was freshly married to Cat’s younger sister Lysa, a shy girl of ten and five. Ned had been there when they had exchanged their vows and had seen little love between the two of them, but love might come in time, though Lyanna would probably call him a fool for believing in that.

It was his only comfort.

That he had heard that Lady Ashara was back in King’s Landing had made him only more anxious, but had yet to his eyes on her.

Perhaps it was just a mistake.

Jon Arryn and Lord Hoster Tully had already given their vows when Ned was called upon.

He wished there was a heart tree, but he knew the king could scarcely go to Winterfell. Thus, he knelt before the king as the other lord’s had done before him and gave his vows.

It was in this moment when a terrible silence fell over the crowd.

Ned couldn’t believe his eyes when he turned and found Robert Baratheon standing amidst the crowd.

He wore his finest clothing, but the grimace on his face told her that he was filled with rage.

Ned was frozen and the silence grew only more excruciating at every step Robert Baratheon took.

"Lord Baratheon,“ the King’s iron voice greeted Robert. "I am glad you came to give your vows personally.“

Robert snorted angrily. A feeling of sickness settled in her stomach.

"I did not come to give any vows! I came to regain my honor!“

"Robert,“ Ned finally began to speak. "Don’t do anything you might regret.“

"This is none of your business, Ned,“ Robert snapped, his dark-blue eyes fixed on the king. "This is between his grace and me.“

"Lord Baratheon speaks true,“ The King replied coldly. "This is a matter that only concerns me and him. Now, what do you want, Lord Baratheon? How could I give you back your honor?“

Robert flashed Lyanna an angry glare.

"I want you to fight me! Me against you! What do you say; your grace?“

Silence reigned and Ned wanted to open his mouth to speak once more, but Jon Arryn shook his head and stepped forward.

He made an attempt to touch Robert’s shoulder, but he pushed him away. He was beyond reason, full of rage, like a mad stag.

Ned’s stomach turned and there was suddenly a taste of bile in his mouth.

"I can speak for myself!“ Robert protested angrily while Jon Arryn was reasoning with him.

The whispering of Lyanna’s voice soon mingled with theirs until the King put an end to it all and gave Robert the answer he desired.

"You are not yourself, Lord Baratheon,“ the King replied cooly. "Go back to Storm’s End give your vows later. You are always welcome when you are sound of mind…,“ he was about to continue, but Robert’s shouting cut him off.

"I have never felt more like myself,“ he replied and glared once more at Lyanna. "And I deserve so much after you stole my bride and filled her with your seed. These fools here might believe your mummery, but the truth remains…you turned my betrothed into your whore!“

Only a gasp had left Ned’s mouth.

This was utter madness.

And when he saw the flash of rage in King Rhaegar’s dark purple eyes he knew that things had just gotten worse.

"You shall have your fight, Lord Baratheon," the King replied.

...


	16. Arthur

**Arthur**

Arthur watched as Rhaegar’s new squire, Willas Tyrell was helping his king into his armor. It was a beautiful piece of armor, all black and embellished with red rubies that formed the three heads of the dragon.

As Rhaegar was eying the weapons being presented to him, Arthur felt the urge to ask his king to stop this madness. He was a capable swordsman and even better jouster, but he was the bloody king.

A king should not fight. That was the duty of his Kingsguard, not to mention he was the father of a young child.

To get himself killed for pride was foolish.

Lady Lyanna seemed to agree with him because she had barely spoken a word since Rhaegar and her had quarreled over the matter.

She too had wanted Rhaegar to step back from this battle and had voiced her displeasure rather loudly.

Queen Elia had supported her in this matter, though she had voiced in a calmer manner. Arthur was sure the Queen Mother would have agreed as well, but she was far away at Dragonstone due to her difficult pregnancy.

"You should have asked Lord Baratheon for a fight on a horse,“ Arthur argued with his king but voiced in a calm manner. He knew Rhaegar would never listen if someone was shouting at him. "You have always been better with the lance than a sword.“

"He challenged me,“ Rhaegar replied. "And I agreed to a trial by combat. It is uncommon to fight on a horse. He might think I am trying to cheat. Anyway, every opponent is allowed two weapons. I am sure Lord Baratheon will choose a sword and his warhammer.“

"And you?“ Lady Lyanna asked from her seat near the fire. She held a cup of tea in her hands, the tea Grandmaster had prepared for her to calm her nerves. She had only grudgingly accepted it and had barely touched it. By Arthur’s estimation, the tea must be cold now. "What weapons do you intend to use?“

"The lance and the sword,“ Rhaegar replied and smiled at Lyanna. "You don’t have to be afraid, Lya. We are not going to fight till death.“

"You could still get hurt,“ Queen Elia, who had been watching Willas do his word from the canopy. Princess Rhaenys‘ cat was also there, lying curled beside her. He seemed completely unbothered by the world around him. "It’s not like you are pair of squires. Your weapons are not blunted, Rhaegar. And have you looked at Robert Baratheon? He as strong as a bear.“

"And wild like a stag,“ Lady Lyanna added. "It’s not like I do not think you incapable, but you should have never agreed to Robert’s foolish duel. I apologized to him and you offered him generous compensation and other privileges, but he came here insulting you…you had the higher ground and you threw it all away for pride.“

"He called you a whore, Lya,“ Rhaegar argued and received another frown from his second wife. "You are my queen and wife. By insulting you, he was also insulting my family. I also think he will never be satisfied unless he gets a way to express his anger. And I cannot accept the way he behaved.“

"So you are making it all about you,“ Lyanna replied and touched her belly. "Your pride. Your family. Me being your wife and all. Don’t you see? You are not better than Robert, who was probably bloody drunk when he said all that.“

"I must agree with Lady Lyanna,“ Queen Elia added sternly. "You should have never agreed to this and if you must fight, then let Arthur do it. He is your best sword. I am sure Robert Baratheon would have been far too proud to refuse. Men like him thrive for battle. He is too much like my brother.“

Rhaegar smiled almost. "You mean that he hates me and wants me dead?“

Queen Elia returned his smile. "If my brother wanted to kill you, he would have done it a long time, Rhaegar.“

"Probably,“ Rhaegar replied and shifted his attention back to the weapons. Willas Tyrell stood beside him like a lost puppy. He was a rather shy boy and would be better suited for the Citadel. "And now back to the matter at hand. A lance and a sword shall do.“

It was then that Arthur realized what must be done. Rhaegar, his friend, almost brother, and the king had need of much more than a common sword.

He had need of the best sword he knew.

Dawn.

"Rhaegar…,“ Arthur began but corrected himself quickly enough. It had become a habit between them and unfastened his blade, offering it to his king. „You ought to have a proper sword. You used it before, remember.“

Rhaegar’s dark eyes widened. Whether it was surprise or happiness, Arthur could not tell. His king’s face was not easily read, even for those who knew him well.

He had always been a rather secretive man.

"What do you say, your grace?“

Rhaegar looked at the sword and then back at Arthur.

When a smile crossed over his lips, he knew that Rhaegar would not refuse him.

"It would be my honor.“

…


	17. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

Lyanna felt her stomach twist painfully as she watched Rhaegar and Robert take their positions.

Everyone had gathered to watch the trial by combat, even the bloody High Septon, a very old man that looked as if he wanted to somewhere else.

Lyanna felt the same way. Her child was kicking her hard as if to warn them about the fight.

She couldn’t describe it, but she had felt only dread since Rhaegar had agreed to this foolish duel.

Hadn’t enough people died for pride?

She did not love Robert, but he was Ned’s best friend, almost a brother. She doubted he would forgive her for his death.

And Rhaegar…she wanted him to see his child.

Sure, he seemed to believe that this was just a duel, but she knew better. Robert had not come here just to fight, but to kill him.

Robert looked like a big bear covered in polished plate, his warhammer even more imposing than his height.

Rhaegar was of a different build. He was slender and tall, but quick. She knew so much, for she had seen him spar with Ser Arthur Dayne.

He was an excellent swordsman, but ability mattered little when one was confronted with a bear-like enemy like Robert Baratheon.

One wrong step on Rhaegar’s side and the battle would be over.

"Rhaegar will be fine,“ Arthur assured her and touched her arm. "The Kingsguard won’t allow him to be killed.“

Lyanna bit her lips to silence herself, but she was not as sure as Arthur.

Again, she felt the sharp kick of her child in her stomach.

Perhaps she should have drunk more than a handful of sips from Pycelle’s bloody tea, but the brew was so terribly bitter that she had emptied the cup when no one had been looking.

"I doubt Robert cares about the Kingsguard,“ Lyanna whispered to herself as Rhaegar and Robert lifted their weapons.

Both wore thick armor, shields, and their weapons. Rhaegar had a shield and lance but had also fastened Arthur’s sword on his hip.

The lance was a good weapon for a man like Robert. To keep him at a distance, but it would be even better if Rhaegar was seated atop a horse.

He was an excellent horseman, almost as good as Lyanna or Brandon had been.

The first exchange of blows was rather brief, but soon enough the sound of clinking still was filling the air with its bright song.

When Robert’s hammer met Rhaegar’s shield it brought forth a shattering sound that made Lyanna grit her teeth.

But Rhaegar absorbed the blow and was quick to retaliate the attack. He jabbed his lance at his enemy before moving aside in a light step, almost like a dance.

This happened again and again, but Robert never seemed to tire.

He moved his blunt weapon like a farmer a flail and every time, Rhaegar either absorbed the attack with his shield and attacked with his spear in turn.

And every time, he aimed at the most vulnerable points of Robert’s armor, but it was no use. The lance left nothing more than a handful of scratches upon his thick plate.

Lyanna was glad for it. At least, no one would die for it.

"See,“ Arthur whispered into her ear. "They will fight until one of them gets tired and then we can forget about all of this.“

"Some will tell Rhaegar to punish, Lord Baratheon,“ Lyanna whispered back and steadied herself upon Arthur’s arm. She felt suddenly quite dizzy and could barely stand on her own. It must be the excitement. "I know it.“

"He won’t punish him,“ Arthur assured her. "Are you well?“

"I am fine,“ Lyanna assured him and gritted her teeth. "I am fine.“

In that moment, Robert had aimed his hammer upon Rhaegar’s head, but he had lifted his shield in time, absorbing the hard blow.

Yet, this time, Robert was not moving backward, but storming forwards like a mad bull.

A risky move, because it left him vulnerable to Rhaegar’s attack, who made use of the moment.

After he had absorbed Robert’s next blow, he sidestepped and dropped his shield in the same breath, an action that left Lyanna gasping for air.

Grabbing his lance tightly, he drove it forward and right toward’s Robert’s open front, driving it deep into the place beneath his armpit.

She could hear Robert’s shout of pain and freeze, but that was only the beginning of the mad dance that was about to follow.

Stirred to anger like a wild bull, Robert dropped the hammer and shield and grabbed the lance, and pulled hard.

Rhaegar stumbled forward, and together they stumbled to the ground, quarreling with each other, like a pair of unruly children.

Somehow, they managed to pull themselves back to their feet and drew their remaining weapons.

Two swords. One of iron and one of pale milk glass.

Any other time, Lyanna would have marbled at the sight, but not now. The pain inside her belly had grown unbearable, but her focus was on Rhaegar and Robert.

The stag and the dragon were exchanging savage blows left and right.

They were gasping for air and both were bleeding. Robert must have hurt Rhaegar during their previous entanglement.

Desperate to end the fight, Robert was ready to get dirty.

That was the difference between Rhaegar and Robert.

Rhaegar was much like Ned. Too honorable for his own good.

But a real fight was dirty. She had learned that from an early age when Brandon had shown her the basic ways of sword fighting.

The only thing that mattered was to win.

And Robert had his rage on his side.

One last time, their blades met, but this time, they did not part again.

In the same breath, Robert grabbed Rhaegar’s arm and kicked at his feet, bringing him off balance. They came together in another brawl, tumbling to the ground like a pair of lovers.

Not long after, they were rolling on the ground, kicking at each other brutally.

Their shouting and their gasps could be heard, but Lyanna’s pain had become too unbearable to care.

She bit her lips, as she felt something wet and warm between her legs.

Arthur had grabbed her arm in time, holding her she fell forward.

"Lyanna,“ Ser Arthur whispered then, his hand touching her skirt below. Lyanna felt dizzy, her head burning with a sudden bout of fever. "You are bleeding!“

Then, there was only darkness.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon will be born next chapter.
> 
> And as I promised: Neither Robert nor Rhaegar won.
> 
> I am no expert on medieval warfare, but I think the reason Oberyn chose a lance against the Mountain was to keep him at a distance.
> 
> And given that Rhaegar was an excellent jouster it makes sense to me that he would be good with the lance.
> 
> Apparently, most such duels usually ended in brawls rather than very disciplined fighting.
> 
> More like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCs8YBbBzc0&ab_channel=Blue


	18. Elia

**Elia**

The hours passed all too slowly, but more so for Rhaegar than for Elia.

She was glad that she didn’t have to go through this kind of suffering again. Bearing children was a bloody battlefield and she didn’t envy Lady Lyanna for it.

In truth, she had always envied men for their lack of involvement regarding childbirth, but as she had watched Rhaegar pace up and down the hall like a madman, she had realized that men suffered as well.

They had to stand by and could do nothing to ease the pain of their wives. It made her wonder how Rhaegar must have felt about Rhaenys’ and Aegon’s births.

Before Rhaenys had been born, he had been delighted to be a father and they had shared many joyful moments, but after Rhaenys‘ birth, something had changed between them. Rhaegar had grown even more withdrawn and their lovemaking had grown distant and mechanical as if Rhaegar had loathed himself for putting his seed inside her belly.

Aegon’s birth had been an eve happier day, but Rhaegar still had never been the same person.

The thought depressed her, but whenever she looked at Rhaegar she felt a hint of pity for him.

His face was bruised and his lips and nose bloody from his brawl with Robert Baratheon. Two of his ribs were also strained, a painful consequence of his pride, but then she also understood why he had done it.

Lady Lyanna’s position was a fragile one and to keep her as his queen he had to defend her. It was only natural, even so, she couldn’t help but feel the sting of jealousy in her heart.

It was really silly of her to be jealous of a girl so much younger than her, especially when said girl was suffering.

Lady Lyanna was also not as bad as Elia had thought. Rhaenys adored her and she had a sound head on her shoulders. It would pain her to see her perish like this.

No one deserved that.

In between, Elia decided to look after the children. Aegon went quickly to sleep after he had his fill of milk, but Rhaenys was all jumpy, wanting to see the new babe.

She didn’t understand what it meant to have a babe.

She was just a little girl.

Yet, a bit of bribery with sweets was enough to calm her a little and allowed Elia to return to Rhaegar and the others.

Lord Eddard Stark was also there, watching the ceiling like a lost boy. Arthur was also there and that was why it didn’t surprise him that Ashara had come to keep her company

For Elia, it was a blessing, for she hadn’t seen her in moons. Her babe had been born as well, a healthy boy whom she had called Arthur.

The father was still unknown, but in Dorne bastards were beloved and she had no doubt he would be treated well by Lord Dayne.

"I do not envy Lady Lyanna,“ Ashara said after they had sat back down on the canopy that was dominating the chamber, where Rhaegar and the others were still waiting. Now and then, the midwives entered and gave a nodding gesture, but not more than that. "My Arthur took nearly a day and I do not think I will have more children. At least, that is what the midwife told me.“

"Most of these midwives lack proper education,“ Elia replied. "You should contact a Maester.“

"The Maester nearly had me die,“ Ashara replied, but her voice died when she noticed the presence of Lord Eddard.

The younger man looked as if he had been struck by thunder, but he said nothing.

Elia was surprised by this but didn’t think more about it when her attention was diverted by Rhaegar’s presence.

He had gone to the door again, demanding more information, but was rebuffed again.

"You should leave them be,“ Elia advised Rhaegar. "These ladies do not like meddling.“

"It’s not that,“ Rhaegar replied and pulled her aside when he noticed that Lord Eddard and Lady Ashara were talking with each other in hushed whispers. "But Pycelle is an old fool. I do not trust him to handle this properly. Lyanna was meant to give birth at Dragonstone like you…not like this.“

"In the middle of a duel,“ Elia suggested with amusement. "A very strange way to be born.“

"Perhaps,“ Rhaegar replied and looked at the sky through the window as if he was hoping for a sign. "We will see about it.“

It was then, that the door finally opened. Arthur was already standing guard, his white cloak still covered with Lady Lyanna’s blood. It had turned his fallen star into a bleeding star.

An odd sight for sure.

"What can you tell us?“

The red-faced lady nodded her head in an exhausted manner.

"It’s a boy.“

"A boy,“ Rhaegar repeated as if he had never heard of such a thing. "And Lyanna?“

"She is…,“ the lady began, but Rhaegar had already brushed her aside, nearly running her over.

Elia helped the flustered midwife back to her feet before following after Rhaegar.

Not long after, she found Rhaegar in the company of Lady Lyanna. The young woman looked incredibly pale and was partly propped up by the pillows, but she was alive.

Pycelle was standing in the corner like a lost boy. His robes were untouched by blood. It must have been the midwives who had delivered the babe.

It seemed Rhaegar was right again.

And the babe she found in Rhaegar’s arms, all swaddled in white garments.

Elia could not see more of the babe than a fuzz of brown hair and heard it’s lusty cry.

The child seemed healthy, despite its bloody delivery.

And Rhaegar seemed beyond himself with happiness, as he presented the babe to Arthur, who was just eying the babe with a tight smile.

It was only when Elia drew closer, that she understood why.

"He was born beneath a bleeding star,“ Rhaegar said and laughed full of happiness. She had never seen him like this. Almost childlike, as if a heavy burden had fallen from his shoulders. "I never thought it would be like this!“

Elia couldn’t help but frown. Had Rhaegar changed his mind again?

"What is his name, your grace?“ Arthur asked politely.

Rhaegar pondered the question a moment before he gave a well-chosen manner.

"His name will be Prince Jaehaerys…a fitting name for the Promised Prince.“

…


	19. Ned

**Ned**

Ned had never seen a babe so quiet. Benjen and Lyanna had wailed so much that even the well-paid nursemaid had complained about having to nurse them.

His sister’s babe hardly ever moved or wailed. He was content just lying there in the king’s arms.

It was no strange thing to see a king care for his son, but Ned had yet to see him hand the babe back to Lyanna, but then his sister was still recovering from her difficult delivery.

"He is very precious,“ Ned complimented Lyanna, who had to walk on his arm, as they made their way along the corridor. A week ago, she had first been allowed to leave her bed and now she was supposed to exercise daily, a task his sister was very determined to follow. He could see that she missed racing her horse and her well-beloved sword lessons, but it would be a long time before she could do that again. „Very precious.“

"Rhaegar thinks him even more precious,“ Lyanna replied in amusement. "I have never seen a man so obsessed with a child. I had to pull the babe out of his arms to see him fed.“

"He does not even wail when he is hungry?“

Lyanna shook her head. "I even poked him to make sure if he is still with us, but he didn’t even move. He is a strange child for sure.“

Ned laughed. "I have yet to meet my son. Cat called him Robb.“

"Robb,“ Lyanna repeated. "A strange man for a Northman, but then Lady Catelyn is from the south. I thought you would name your son Brandon.“

"Perhaps the next one,“ Ned assured her and noticed Lyanna’s sad expression. He had tried his best to hold a grudge against her, but after she had nearly perished in childbirth. Life was too short. "Or the next one. There have been so many Brandons.“

"I am just glad Rhaegar already has a son called Aegon,“ Lyanna agreed and started top at his arm before stopping abruptly.

When Ned lifted his head he knew why. There across the corridor were Queen Elia Martell and Ashara Dayne.

Ned froze like his sister.

He had spoken to Lady Ashara nearly a week ago, but it had been a brief and tense meeting. Now that a week had passed Ashara looked much better. Her face had gained some color and being with the Queen and her ladies seemed to have regained her spirits after her forced sick leave from the court.

"Lyanna,“ Queen Elia said with a friendly smile and let go of Lady Ashara’s arm. "Would you care to accompany us out to the godswood? Everyone has need of a bit of sunlight, no?“

Lyanna returned Queen Elia’s smile and looked at Ned.

"What do you think? Do you wish to see King’s Landing’s godswood?“

Ned swallowed hard and wanted to do nothing more than run away.

"It would be my pleasure.“

King’s Landing was nothing like Winterfell’s godswood. There were only a handful of trees, grass and flowers littering the ground. The smell of the city was still there, lingering heavily in his nose. It was the smell of sweat and fish. It made him long for the icy touch of the winter’s chill on his cheek.

Lady Ashara and Queen Elia seemed quite pleased to be here. They were smiling, though Ned found Lady Ashara’s smile could only be described as tense. She was clearly not pleased to be in his presence.

Ned was frustrated by her reaction, though he was sure to know why she was upset with him. The last time, he had implied they could be wed, but now he was wed to Lady Catelyn.

He must look like a liar to her.

When Lyanna left him to keep Queen Elia company it got even worse. It felt as if they had set him up to turn himself into a fool.

"You look very well, my lady,“ Ned replied and lowered his head in greeting. "The dress suits you.“

Lady Ashara’s lips twisted upwards, but her body was still as tense as a bowstring, as he drew closer.

"You are as bad as ever at making compliments, Lord Stark,“ she replied and jerked her head at the muddy path ahead. "And as our two queens have set us up I think we should speak.“

"Speaking is a good idea,“ Ned replied and offered his arm, but Ashara did not make any attempt to touch him. "About my false promises?“

"I do not deem the promises you made as false,“ Lady Ashara replied. "Because I am sure you meant what you said, but then I am asking myself why you wed Lady Catelyn?“

Ned was taken back by her bluntness. "I did it because my father asked it of me. My duty.“

"And you see that is why I am the fool and not you,“ Lady Ashara replied. "Love is sweet, but it cannot change a man’s character. You were always far too dutiful to defy your father.“

That answer hurt. "My Lady…I didn’t mean…,“ he stuttered, but she silenced him with a shaking head.

"You could always have a choice,“ Lady Ashara replied. "You have a younger brother. You could have chosen me over your duty.“

With these words, she had left him. And on the next day, when he had gathered his courage to speak to her again, she had already left.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first part. There will be a time jump after this chapter a few years into the future (the next part will cover the childhood and teenage stuff). Rhaella x Rickard will happen but please take into consideration that Rhaella is a rape victim who would not jump into bed with a high lord at her advancing age. She is also the king's mother.
> 
> As for Ned...he will meet his son in the future and I know Ashara might come off as horrible for not telling him, but then they are not married and if were common knowledge she would not be able to return to court and serve Elia. The people of King's Landing are not as nice as in Dorne.


	20. Rhaenys

**Rhaenys**

The creaking of the door woke her from her slumber. Outside she heard the song of a raging storm, fat raindrops running down the painted windows. Now and then she even heard the sound of thunder.

Rhaenys rubbed her eyes and smiled when she spotted the mob of silver hair visible through the half-open door.

“Rhaenys…sister,” Aegon whispered, his voice ringing with fear. He trembled, but she doubted it was because of the cold. Aegon always liked to put up a brave face, but darkness and thunder never failed to frighten him. Rhaenys’ greatest fear was fire, though she would have never openly admitted it in front of others. When she was a little girl she was forced to pay witness to one of her grandfather's trials. She forgot the name of the man that was burned, but her Lady mother covered her eyes throughout the whole execution. Even now she sometimes heard the screams and the crackling of the flames.

“What are you doing, Egg?” someone asked. It was Jaehaerys, her younger brother, born to her Lord Father’s second wife Queen Lyanna. “I am freezing outside here!”

“Oh, I apologize!” Aegon replied awkwardly and stepped inside, allowing their younger brother to enter. He was barely a year younger than Aegon, dark-haired and grey-eyed like his Lady mother. He had little of the Targaryen blood, though his occasional bouts of melancholy always reminded Rhaenys of their Lord Father. ”I forgot about you, brother.”

Rhaenys laughed, pulled the bedding away, and tried her best not to wake Balerion, her old and loyal cat, curled on the edge of her bed.

“Did you two get lost?”

“No,” Aegon replied and fiddled with the hem of his white tunic. “Did you hear the thunder? I thought you might be afraid…”

Rhaenys chuckled.

“How very kind of you,” she said and bridged the distance. Then she leaned down and placed a kiss on Aegon’s head. ”You came right to the rescue. I am in desperate need of consolation.”

Aegon looked relieved and Jaehaerys beamed.

“It is cold out here…!” her youngest brother complained and rubbed his shoulders. It was no surprise because he was only dressed in his white sleeping tunic, his feet bare and lacking a cloak. ”Do you think you have enough place in your bed for all of us?”

“Of course,” she confirmed and jerked her head at Balerion. He seemed bothered by the presence of his “known enemies”. Aegon and Balerion had never liked each other and Jaehaerys always liked pulling on his tail when he was a very young child. As always he rose to his height and bared his fangs.

“Not today!” she snapped at her cat and shooed him from his place. It wasn’t like he had to sleep on the cold floor, but had a precious Myrish carpet placed before the brazier. ”Make place for my brothers, Bal!”

Finally, he hopped from the bed and allowed Aegon and Jon to slip under the warm covers.

Rheanys wanted to join them when she heard a knock at the door.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Dear niece…it is me, Prince Viserys!” she heard the answer and moved towards the door, nearly stumbling over Balerion as he tried to move between her legs. He always did that when he was upset.

Opening the door, she found her Uncle Prince Viserys, standing before her door, clad in a flowing velvet cloak.

“Uncle…,” she began, but then she found another person hiding beneath Viserys’ cloak. It was her Aunt Daenerys, also commonly known as Dany. She was a dainty girl of four, her silver hair disheveled and her purple eyes always filled with mischief. ”What brings you two here? I fear I don’t have enough place…I have already two guests.”

Dany grinned as she spotted Aegon and Jaehaerys hiding under her bedding.

“Vis just wants to get rid of me…I am small…I won’t take much room,” she babbled happily.

“You heard my sweet sister…I need my sleep…I don’t have the patience for her constant babbling,” Viserys said sourly. He looked like Dany dared to disturb his holy sleep, though Rhaenys knew the real reason. In a few weeks, he will have to travel to Casterly Rock to meet his three-year-old betrothed Johanna Lannister.

Rhaenys herself was soon going to be fostered in Dorne as had been agreed upon by her Lord Father and her Uncle Prince Doran Martell. It was part of her Lord Father’s plan to ease the tensions between the two kingdoms, but even Rhaenys knew her future marriage to Robert Baratheon's heir was of even greater importance.

Viserys knew this as well and hated being his brother’s tool. He was always a rather sullen boy and not a gifted swordsman like her Lord Father. He hardly smiled, especially when he attends court in King’s Landing. People never fail to mention his resemblance to his father and his relationship with her father the King was always rather distant. Rhaenys would have never dared to ask her Lord Father about his reasons, but her grandmother once mentioned that her father the King saw his father in Viserys.

“Certainly,” Rhaenys replied and graced her Uncle with a smile.”As your sister said…there is enough space for someone as small as her. Good night, Uncle.”

“Good night,” he replied and she closed the door behind him.

When she turned around Daenerys was already sitting in her bed, babbling as was her way.

“Why are you two here?” she asked, curious as ever. ”Are you afraid?”

“Of course not!” Aegon threw back and trembled as he heard the sound of thunder. ”Rhaenys is afraid and we came to comfort her.”

Daenerys frowned as if she didn’t believe him.

“Rhaenys doesn’t look frightened to me…,” her Aunt added and smiled at Rhaenys. ”Are you afraid?”

Rhaenys decided to play along with Aegon’s little charade.

“I am terrified,” she replied and tried to sound afraid. ”Can’t you see my pale face?”

Aegon smiled triumphantly.

“I told you…now come back to bed, sister.”

Rhaenys nodded her head, knowing very well that she won’t get any sleep tonight. Jaehaerys was always rather quiet, but Aegon and Daenerys were prone to chatter.

“And what will you do once you are in Dorne, Rhaenys?” Daenerys asked after she had covered herself with the bedding. ”Will you ask one of your cousins to comfort you when there is another thunderstorm?”

Rhaenys couldn’t help but laugh. She doubted her cousin Arianne would like that, but she couldn’t tell that to these innocent children.

“Dorne is hot…it hardly rains there. I doubt I have I will have to confront thunderstorms in Dorne.”

“I heard there are terrible sandstorms in Dorne…you should stay with us,” Aegon added unhappily. Her impending departure to Dorne never failed to upset him. For a week he had begged their Lord Father to delay her fosterage for another year, but their Lord Father had remained firm and Aegon hadn’t spoken to him ever since. Jaehaerys had been equally upset, but he had accepted with much more ease.

“You know I can’t do that, brother,” she replied and ruffled through his hair. ”I have a responsibility. Besides, I want to meet our Lady Mother’s family…,” she continued, but Aegon cut her off.

“Then take me with you!” he insisted and buried his head on her shoulder. He sounded so afraid and angry.

“You are the Prince of Dragonstone!” she reminded him of his responsibility. ”One day you will be our King. You have to work hard and attend your lessons. Jaehaerys will help you, won’t you, sweet brother?”

“Of course,” her youngest brother replied determinedly, his dark locks fluttering around his pale long face. ”I will do my best, Rhae.”

“What about Balerion?” Daenerys asked as her fat cat took a seat beneath the bed. “Will you take him with you to Dorne?”

Rheanys was slightly shaken by her words. She completely forgot about that.

“I don’t know…I suppose I will have to find someone to take care of him…,” she stuttered and realized that the old fat cat might be long dead before she is able to return here.

“Don’t fret about it, Rhae,” Daenerys declared eagerly. ”I will take care of him. I always wanted to have a dragon.”

“Dragon?” Jaehaerys asked and wrinkled his brows in confusion. ”He is a cat.”

“I know that,” Daenerys snapped back. ”But I like pretending that he is a real dragon. We don't have dragon eggs.”

“Oh,” Jaehaerys replied. ”I could borrow you my egg if I find one…,” he began, but Rhaenys’ shaking head stopped him. ”First you would have to find such an egg, brother.”

Then she turned back to Daenerys.

“You can have Balerion, but he is getting old…you need to be patient with him,” she explained sadly.”Can you do that?”

Daenerys grinned.

“Of course.”

“Well, then,” Rhaenys replied and forced a smile over her lips. ”He is all yours.”

...


	21. Rhaella

**Rhaella**

Rhaella enjoyed these quiet evenings after a long council session. Granted, she was no official member of the small council, but she was glad that she was allowed to be present. It made her feel useful, despite her old age.

"You are going to travel to Dragonstone, don’t you, your grace?“ Lord Rickard asked her later. He too had a seat at the small council and he was often in the capital. Rhaella always enjoyed his presence. He was so unlike Aerys, always calm and sometimes a bit too blunt for his own sake. "To see my daughter.“

"Indeed,“ Rhaella confirmed with a smile. "My son will accompany me as well. It has been several moons that Lyanna had gone into confinement. Luckily, this time everything well and the child is well, though it is a girl. Rhaegar was very pleased.“

"It is a shame that the other two babes died,“ Rickard replied in a somber tone. "It is truly strange…such things were never common in my family. My wife’s first birth was as taxing for her as Lyanna’s had been, but afterward, she had easy births, and all children that were born healthy lived to adulthood. It must be the air in this rotten city.“

"Perhaps,“ Rhaella had to agree with him. "Most of my children died young. My mother had no such issues and my grandmother was very fertile. For some time, I thought that it was due to our close relations, but then King Jaehaerys and Queen Alysanne’s marriage was very fruitful despite it. I suppose such things happen randomly.“

"Yet, Princess Daenerys lived and is very healthy,“ Rickard replied. "Perhaps because she too was born on Dragonstone?“

Rhaella nodded her head. "Dragonstone has been the birthplace of many dragons.“

"What do you think of the name our king chose for the girl? Visenya…I wonder if he is trying to recreate the Conqueror’s trinity?“

"I do not know everything that goes on in my son’s head,“ Rhaella replied. "But I do know that he will love that girl as much as his other children.“

"Speaking of his children,“ Rickard said. "What about his plans for them? My grandson is nearly seven years old. By that age, Brandon and Ned were being fostered elsewhere. I know my daughter is fond of the boy, but it's not good for a boy to be locked up in a castle. He needs to learn his duties.“

"He is a good student,“ Rhaella defended her grandson, though she agreed with Lord Rickard. "Though he dislikes High Valyrian. He is a good rider too and enjoys playing with his wooden blade as much as any boy, well much more at least than my Rhaegar did at his age. And his character is fine by my estimation, though he is a bit too withdrawn from the world. I think it would do him good to get a change of air. I have already spoken with Rhaegar about it. I urged him to send the boy with Aegon to Highgarden.“

"Highgarden?“ Lord Rickard asked and wrinkled his nose in disgust. „I see.“

Rhaella chuckled. "I know what you think about the south, my lord, but it is necessary. The boys are fond of each other and it would be cruel to separate them.“

"It’s not that,“ Rickard replied. "But I had hoped I could have the boy in Winterfell. He is after all half a Stark.“

"He is,“ Rhaella agreed. "But that can wait. I think it is more important that he is shown to be a prince. Many still consider him illegitimate and being Aegon’s close companion will strengthen his position.“

"He has my support,“ Rickard added. „But I agree. Perhaps it would help if the king considered giving him some lands for him to rule once he comes of age and set up a betrothal for him.“

"Rhaegar has been considering all of this, but I sadly cannot tell you more, my lord.“

"I understand,“ Rickard said and nodded his head with acceptance. "The King shall have his secrets."

Rhaegar was playing his harp when she entered his study later that evening. It was his way of clearing his mind, but even when he was barely trying, his sweet song made her want to weep.

He stopped when he noticed her presence.

"Mother,“ he said. "What a surprise.“

"You should continue,“ Rhaella replied. "I was enjoying myself. I also suggest taking the harp with you. I am sure the children would love it.“

"They would never stop pestering me about it.“

"Well, Daenerys could need some lessons. I am sure she is dallying and spends more time chasing her horse around Dragonstone.“

"My sister is half a horse,“ Rhaegar agreed in amusement. "Viserys even suggested marrying her to a Dothraki.“

"Viserys should not speak such nonsense,“ Rhaella chided Rhaegar. "But you are right. Daenerys will need a husband who appreciates her love for riding and hunt and her lack of ability for stitching.“

"Everyone has strengths,“ Rhaegar replied. "Perhaps she will soon be participating in tourneys like Lyanna.“

Rhaella felt fear washing over her when she thought about that idea.

"Daenerys is not interested in the martial arts,“ Rhaella replied. "I wish Lady Lyanna wouldn’t encourage her so much.“

"I shall tell her,“ Rhaegar promised and kissed Rhaella’s cheek. "Is there more you wanted to speak about, mother?“

"I was wondering about your plans for Jaehaerys? Don’t you think it would be a good idea to grant him some lands and set up a betrothal for him?“

"I have considered the matter, mother. I shall give him Summerhall…as for a betrothal. He is barely seven. I think that has time.“

"Summerhall?“ Rhaella asked. "Are you sure?“

Rhaegar frowned. "Why not? He is the younger son.“

"His existence is also an insult to Dorne and Lord Baratheon. I think you should rethink that idea of yours.“

„Do you have a better suggestion?“

"Harrenhall,“ Rhaella replied. "Lady Whent died moons ago in childbirth and the babe with her. There are no legal heirs, which means the crown is eligible to grant these titles to someone else. It's big enough to support the household of a Prince, but most importantly Jaehaerys would be surrounded by potential allies.“

"It’s not a bad idea,“ Rhaegar agreed. „I suppose you have already thought of a betrothal as well?“

„No,“ Rhaella replied. „That is for you to decide, my son.“

…


	22. Jaehaerys

**Jaehaerys**

Jaehaerys felt incredible cold as he entered his grandfather’s dwelling place. The door was usually closed and there were guards stationed outside, but they had left half an hour ago to take a quick supper, and then they would usually lock the door.

Yet, Dany had whisked away the key. She was only seven years old, but faster than a squirrel. She was also mischievous and thought everything had to happen the way she wanted it.

Seeing her father was part of this, though usually, she went alone.

"Stop your dallying,“ Dany prodded and put the key into the hole. "They might come back at any moment.“

"Do you really think this is a good idea?“ he asked Dany. "He might not want to see us.“

"He always wants to see me,“ she chirped and turned around the key. "Stop being such a baby. Or are you afraid of your own grandsire?“

Jaehaerys didn’t like being called a sissy and followed after her.

He had entered his grandfather’s chamber more than once and the smell was as awful as ever.

It was a mixture of piss and smoke.

His grandfather was nowhere to be seen when they crossed the anteroom, but when they entered the sleeping camber, he was suddenly there, almost like a ghost that had manifested out of nowhere.

He was as scary as he remembered. A very tall and thin man with a narrow face that was framed by long pale hair. His beard was always untidy and his garments were torn and tattered as if he was a beggar. He also smelled of piss and other odors he couldn’t describe.

Yet, what scared him the most were his long fingernails. They were sharp and he feared being grabbed by them.

Dany was different. She was not at all afraid of meeting her father. She even smiled as she entered the room.

The old knight lifted his head upon the sound of their footsteps on the ground.

His lilac eyes flashed brightly as he laid eyes on Dany.

It softened his sharp features a little.

"Did you steal the key again?“ he asked with a hint of pride in his voice.

Dany grinned and drew closer while Jaehaerys remained standing close by the door. He couldn’t move. This man scared him, even though he was supposed to be brave.

"I will put it back after we leave, father,“ she replied and hugged the beastly man. "I also brought someone with me. Your grandson…Prince Jaehaerys.“

Jaehaerys finally managed to leave his hiding place and found his grandfather staring back at him through the darkness of the chamber.

"You are the Stark whore’s runt?“ he asked and frowned as if he had three heads. "I remember…you came before. Come closer.“

Jaehaerys shook his head and drew closer. He was shivering as his grandsire’s lilac eyes were eying him more closely.

When the old smelly king touched his cheek he wanted to back away, but he couldn’t move.

"You look much like her,“ he said and touched his hair. "But you have a bit of Duncan as well. The Blackwood blood I presume. Well, you are more a wolf than a dragon, but then I am sure your father wanted to fuck your mother more for her sweet cunt than to beget proper dragons. Well, the Dornish whore was not any better. It was your treacherous grandmother who manipulated me into allowing that match. I had always known it…Viserys was the only true dragon that was born from my seed.“

Jaehaerys felt both rage and fear after hearing these words.

He knew now why his father didn’t want him to get anywhere near close to his grandfather.

"My mother is no whore,“ Jaehaerys replied meekly. "And neither is Queen Elia. They are both very kind…I think you should not be so hateful, your grace.“

Strangely, his grandfather was not attacking him or even shouting at him, but he started to laugh.

"At least, you are no coward. I could take your head for this rude answer, my boy!“

"But you surely wouldn’t do something like that to your own blood, father?“ Dany asked and brushed her hand over his grandfather’s arm. It seemed to work because he stopped immediately.

"Next time I want you to bring Viserys,“ he told Dany and patted her head. "I have no need for the other whelps. They are no true dragons.“

Jaehaerys gritted his teeth, trying his best to hide his true thoughts, but Dany defended him.

"Jaehaerys might not look like a dragon, but Rhaegar thinks he is the Promised Prince. That means he will wake dragons from stone. Wouldn’t you like that, father? To have real dragons?“

The old king took another glance at Jaehaerys.

"Where are your dragons?“ he asked mockingly. "By now, I think this witch must have lied to my father. Curse that whore as well!"

Strangely, his words hurt more than he had expected. It was true what Dany was saying. His father believed him to be some sort of hero, but he had yet to tell him what that meant.

Yet, he didn’t want to disappoint his father either.

"I will find them,“ he replied stubbornly. "One day.“

…


	23. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

Lyanna watched her little babe ball her fists and stare at the dragon that was circling above her head. It was a gift from Prince Aegon, who had been more than delighted to meet his little sister.

Her own son had been a bit more hesitant and she had the feeling he would have preferred a little brother, but then Lyanna was just glad her babe was healthy. Her other two babes had been born too early and had perished soon after. Two sons, though Lyanna wouldn’t have cared about that.

She doubted Rhaegar would have cared about that either. He had assured her that more than once, but she couldn’t help but wonder about the deaths of her children. Her first birth had been difficult, but her son had been born healthy and she believed to know the reason why.

Grand Maester Pycelle was an old fool who had no understanding of childbirth. Her first son had survived because of the capable midwife and her newest babe had survived because she had given birth on Dragonstone.

She had yet to tell Rhaegar about her views, but she didn’t want to bother him. He was always busy. She only knew that she had no intention in taking her babe to King’s Landing.

She didn’t like the city anyway. It smelled and Queen Elia enjoyed her position, something Lyanna didn’t begrudge her for.

She was good at it, though Lyanna enjoyed hosting tourneys and helping her whenever they went to care for the poor. What she hated the most was attending the mass because she felt always like a hypocrite while doing it.

She believed in the Old Gods and not in the Seven.

"You should leave the babe alone for a while, Lyanna,“ Rhaella startled her. "Or she will never sleep.“

"Visenya was hungry,“ Lyanna explained and wasn’t ashamed that she was feeding her babe. "I am sure she will be asleep soon enough.“

"Visenya,“ Rhaella repeated. "The first one since Aegon the Conqueror’s wife.“

"Rhaegar told me that Queen Rhaenyera’s stillborn child was also called Visenya,“ Lyanna replied and was surprised she recalled this detail. „But I agree. One would think that Rhaegar would choose a more common name. He named Jaehaerys after his grandfather and I even suggested Alysanne.“

"Well, she does indeed look like a Targaryen“ Rhalla mused as she glanced inside the babe’s crib. „Silver hair and this nose…she reminds me of Daenerys. Well, her eyes are all Northern. Grey like the northern sky.“

"She will be a pretty girl,“ Lyanna agreed. "Speaking of pretty little girls…Have you seen my son and Daenerys? I haven’t seen them since supper…“

Rhaella nodded her head. "They are probably sneaking around again. I say, let them. Jaehaerys will soon have to leave anyway. I am already dreading to see my little girl bored. I suppose I will soon have to make good on my promise in sending her to Dorne.“

"Dorne sounds like a wonderful place,“ Lyanna replied. "At least for little girls. Dany will love the horses.“

„She will,“ Rhaella sighed. „She will probably have turned in a horse when he comes back.“

Lyanna laughed and was about to make a comment of her own when the door opened.

"Your grace,“ the man at the door said. He was one of the guardsmen employed in the castle. Lyanna remembered that he was called Ser Reylon, but what surprised her more was the presence of the two children present. It were Daenerys and Jaehaerys and they looked regretful as if they had done something wrong. „I bring you Prince Jaehaerys and Princess Daenerys. I found them sneaking out of your lord husband’s chamber.“

Rhealla sighed and flashed a chiding look at her daughter. "Did you take the key again? How did you find it anyway?“

"I bribed one of the servants,“ Daenerys replied sweetly. "I am sorry, lady mother, but father was very pleased to see us.“

"Was he?“ Jaehaerys asked his aunt. "He didn’t look very happy to see me.“

"He was just feeling sickly,“ Daenerys insisted and gave her mother a pleading look. „And he always feels better if we are there.“

"It’s not about that. It’s about the fact that you are going against my outright orders. If you wanted to speak to him, you could have just asked. I do not mind that you see your father.“

"Yet, you never visit him yourself,“ Daenerys replied accusingly. „Perhaps he would be kinder…,“ she trailed off, but Rhaella cut her off.

Lyanna could see that she was trying to hold herself back, but then Daenerys didn’t know the true extent of her father’s cruelty.

"I think it is time we have a proper talk about your father, Daenerys.“

…


	24. Aegon

**Aegon**

Aegon watched his brother race his horse along with the courtyard, leaving behind him nothing more than a dust of cloak. He was much like his mother, a natural talent when it came to horses. It was an interest they shared.

Aegon quickly kicked his feet into the sides of his horse and soon enough he had caught up with his brother. The wind brushed through his hair, heightening in his excitement, but Aegon was controlled enough to lose his calm.

The race continued through a patch of woods, the smell of flowers and wet grass entering his nose. It was the smell of spring and summer, the perfect smell for a castle like Highgarden, a castle full of roses, though Aegon wasn’t sure whether his father had been talking about the flowers or the girls residing in this castle.

Margaery Tyrell was one of them and she was a sweet girl and Aegon had no doubt that she would make a good queen, but she was not his first choice. If Aegon had his choice he would wed his sister Rhaenys, but he doubted his sister would agree. She was betrothed to Lord Robert Baratheon’s oldest son. It was a marriage meant to bring the Stromlands and Dorne closer together, but that was no comfort to Aegon.

Aegon heard Margaery’s giggling laughter when he outraced his brother and emerged as the winner.

"You won today,“ Jaehaerys said and flashed him a warm smile. "But tomorrow I will win.“

Aegon wouldn’t put it behind his brother. He was a fast learner. "I am open for another race.“

"You are too kind, your grace,“ Margaery added and smiled when he offered his arm to her after he had allowed one of the stable boys to take the reins of his horse. „To encourage your younger brother so.“

"Jaehaerys has no need of my encouragement,“ her brother said and forced a smile over his lips. "He is always trying to outdo me.“

"Willas and Garlan are much the same,“ Margaery replied and glanced over to Jaehaerys. "And it is no surprise that your brother is trying to outdo himself, considering his birth.“

Aegon tried not to flinch. It was not the first time he had heard such remarks. In King’s Landing, no one would dare it, but here he was among strangers and his brother had spent most of his youth in either King’s Landing or at Dragonstone.

"My brother is a prince,“ Aegon reminded Margaery with a smile. "Like me.“

Margaery nodded her head. "But not everyone thinks like that. The Faith would never accept him as king.“

Aegon nodded his head. He had not chosen Margaery as his bride, but he couldn’t deny that she was intelligent and not afraid to voice her opinions.

"Well, my brother won’t have to be king,“ Aegon assured her and squeezed her arm. "I intend to grow very old, my lady. Nearly as old as my grand-uncle Aemon. Well, my father is still in good health, so I doubt either I or my brother will have to think about the throne.“

Margaery smiled. "That is the right spirit.“

Aegon was glad when he was allowed to join his brother to take supper in the great hall. As always, Ser Barristan was watching over them, but there were many other squires and pages from the lords of the Reach and of course Lord Tyrell’s youngest son Ser Loras.

He was Aegon’s age, but looking at him it was at times as if he was looking at his sister. He was also an excellent rider and swordsman.

The supper passed quickly, but instead of being allowed to return to their practice, they had to attend mass. Aegon was used to this practice in King’s Landing, usually in the morning, but in Highgarden it was much worse. They were having a mass two times a day and sometimes even three and Lady Margaery and everyone in the household was strictly keeping to this schedule as if their life depended on it.

Aegon had never cared much for the Faith, but he was the Crown Prince and he had to keep up appearances. For his brother, it was even worse, because even Aegon couldn’t help but notice the glaring looks the Septon was giving him whenever h e entered his Sept.

 _Bastard_ , Aegon read in their eyes and wanted to strangle them every time. _Wicked bastard._

Today’s mass didn’t prove any less boring than the ones that came before.

Yet, it got only worse when Aegon and his brother were about to leave the Sept and came about a particularly grumpy Septon. He was of average age and Aegon’s hadn’t seen him before. He was new.

That this new Septon dared to speak to them surprised Aegon even more, but given how he was glaring at his brother his displeasure was no meant for Aegon.

"Is there something amiss, venerable ser?“ Aegon asked the Septon, who hadn’t move at all since had laid eyes on Aegon and his brother. It looked as if he had been struck by thunder. "You are so silent.“

"Have you no shame to consort with a sinful creature like this?“ the man asked Aegon. "But then your family is full of sinful creatures. Aegon the Conqueror bedded his own sister and Maegor killed the dutiful followers of the Faith…and this sinful creature is the spawn of the northern heathen whore.“

Aegon blinked once, twice, and a second time. He must have misheard.

"How dare you!“ his brother snarled and he was quick to hold him back. "I do not know who you are, but you are playing a dangerous game.“

"My brother speaks true,“ Aegon agreed coldly. "Who do you think you are?“

"A voice of truth,“ he replied icily. "The voice of the Seven. A true believer…the future shepherd that will bring it’s lost lambs.“

"You are insane,“ his brother replied. "And you will take back what you said about my mother.“

"She is a whore and a heathen,“ the man replied. "And you are a wicked creature of sin. A spawn that should have best been extinguished before it could soil the earth.“

Aegon had to hold back his brother again.

"Leave it be,“ he told his brother. „You know that we cannot harm him…he belongs to the Faith. It would only bring father problems with the Faith.“

Luckily, his brother gave in and they left.

Aegon went to report the man to Lord Tyrell, but when they had the Sept searched, they found no trace of him.

It seemed he had been a random madman who had donned the robe of a Septon.

…


	25. Daenerys

**Daenerys**

A cool breeze was brushing her hair as she leaned over the railing of the ship. The sea below was bright green, like the gemstones her mother liked to put into her silver hair. Dany smiled whenever she saw a fish or one of these white birds that were soaring over the sky.

It had been a long journey, but adventurous enough. The first week they had a fine wind, but by the second week, they had suffered from a bad storm that had made the men on the ship vomit all day long.

Dany had also felt sickly, but that hadn’t diminished her pleasure in sailing. Truly, if she hadn’t been born a princess she would have loved to be a sailor. Or perhaps a knight? She didn’t care much for breaking lances at tourneys, but she sure loved to race her horse.

Her sweet horse had come with her of course and she hoped she would have plenty of opportunities to make use of it in Dorne. Rhaenys had promised her so much in her many letters.

Even so, she had been sad to leave Dragonstone. It would be a long time before she would be able to return.

"The gods be blessed we are finally here,“ Ser Oswell Whent grumbled beside her. He was a tall and imposing man and prone to ill moods, but then he had suffered the worst from the storm.“I thought that storm would kill us all.“

"You never had anything to fear,“ Dany jested. "I was born during the worst storm in the century. I think the gods made me lucky.“

"Perhaps,“ Ser Oswell replied.

Not long after, the ship entered the harbor, where they were expected by guards armed with sharp spears and beautiful tri-colored cloaks.

Rhaenys was the first person she noticed, though her niece had changed much since she had last seen her. She had nearly grown half a head and had grown into a young woman. She was also dressed in the Dornish fashion and barely discernable from the young woman beside her, that was much shorter than her.

Queen Elia joined them at last, as she had been resting all morning. She smiled when she saw Dany and Ser Oswell Whent's presence.

„You two are truly early risers. You must change your schedule, Princess Daenerys. Here in Dorne people rise later, rest during midday, and go to bed late.“

Dany shrugged her shoulders. „I am sure I will soon find myself exhausted, but today I am just too excited to sleep.“

„Good to hear,“ Queen Elia replied and smiled at Dany. „That at least someone is enthusiastic about this travel, isn’t that so, Ser Oswell?“

The elderly man grumbled and frowned, even more, when Ser Lewyn Martell and Queen Elia exchanged another jape on his behalf.

Rhaenys was the first one to greet her with a fierce hug and a kiss on her cheek.

She was quick to introduce her to her cousins.

Soon enough, Dany’s head was reeling with all these names and new faces.

Their enthusiastic babbling didn’t help either. Only when Rhaenys had shown her to her chamber was Dany able to take a breath and take a proper look at her surroundings. Her new residence for a while…

Her chamber was spacious and lead out to a garden. The room was filled with light and the smell of spice, flowers, and the sea.

"What do you think?“ Rhaenys asked. „Do you like it?“

Dany nodded her head and pulled off her shawl. She felt hot and exhausted.

"Dorne is beautiful indeed,“ she said and went over to the table to admire the fruits that had been laid out there on a golden vial "But even better is to see you again. It has been lonely with just the boys.“

"I heard Lady Lyanna has born a girl.“

"Visenya,“ Dany replied. "But she is just a baby. That’s why my mother sends me here. She wants me to make friends and to become a lady.“

"And she thinks Dorne is going to turn you into one?“

"Perhaps,“ Dany giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I agreed because I wanted to see you again.“

Rhaenys smiled and kissed her cheek. "I missed you all, but you know how it is. Aegon cannot go to Dorne and it pleases my uncle so to have me here. Besides, that way I had many opportunities to speak with my betrothed. The Stormlands are not far from here.“

"And Summerhall,“ Dany added. "I hoped you could take me there. I always wanted to see it.“

"The castle is not quite finished. Hopefully, it will all be done until I am wed.“

"It will be,“ Dany assured her. "My brother will make sure of it.“

"He will,“ Rhaenys added and took Dany’s hand, leading her out in the gardens. They sat down on the grass and watched the butterflies dance.“And now you must tell me everything Aegon and Jae refuse to write in their letters to me.“

Dany recounted everything she could remember and by the time the sun descending, she was done and her stomach made a rumbling sound, reminding her that she in need of supper.

"We should dress and wash for supper,“ Rhaenys urged her. "My uncle will want to see you. And Uncle Oberyn as well. Even my cousin Quent came all the way from Yronwood to see you.“

Dany nodded her head. "I shall be pleased to meet them all, Rhae.“

…


	26. Elia

**Elia**

Elia felt as if she was a child again, as she walked barefoot through the water gardens. A soft breeze was touching her face and behind her, she heard the giggling of the children.

Daenerys had settled in well with the others. It seemed as if Princess Rhaella had been right. Dorne was the right place for her, a place where she could thrive.

Every day, she was riding and hunting in the company of her brother's daughters. That they were bastards didn't bother her in the least. She treated them like any other person and they seemed to like her even more for it.

Even grim Obara had taken it up to herself to teach Daenerys the use of the spear. Now one could always find them training in the morning. Rhaenys joined them often enough, but she was not as interested in the martial arts. She preferred her books and harp. 

Elia herself felt much better to be in Dorne's climate. Her health was all the better for it, though she knew she would have to return soon. Lyanna was with child once more and someone had to fulfill the role of queen. 

"You look much better sister," Doran remarked, as he watched the children splash and laugh. "Dorne is good for your health. You should stay longer."

"You know that is not possible," Elia replied and looked at Daenerys. "Though I do not like leaving the girls alone. However, I am sure you will take care of them, won't you?"

"No harm shall come to them," her brother replied. "But I worry about you. I heard Lady Lyanna is with child again."

"What of it?" Elia asked. She didn't like to speak about her marriage with her brother. It was her problem, not his. She was no little girl. "I hope it goes well. Aegon and Rhaenys will be pleased to have another sibling."

"The last one was a girl," her brother replied calmly. His dark eyes shone with hidden anger."But this one might be a boy."

"She had two more boys, but they died," Elia countered. "It would only be fair that this one lives. It would secure the line. Rhaegar would have one heir and two spares. I understand that."

"Do you?" Doran asked in a doubtful voice. "I often feel you are just trying to hide your true thoughts from me and your husband."

Elia sighed. "What do you want me to do? Aegon is Rhaegar's heir and as long as Rhaegar keeps to that promise I see no reason to go against him. Besides, I hold no grudge against Lady Lyanna. She wanted to escape her marriage to Robert Baratheon and wed for love. You are the last one that should judge her, brother."

Doran frowned. "I was not pledged elsewhere."

"And if you were pledged...Would you have not still wed your current wife? The one you allowed to exile herself, but the one that is still dear to your heart."

Doran grimaced. "I might have. I was a young man back then. I did not think clearly."

"Neither did Rhaegar. You should about your own marriage. Not mine."

"My marriage cannot be saved," Doran replied. "You know that."

"It could," Elia replied. "By your effort. Stop being so stubborn and go to Norvos. Speak with your wife and tell her that you will accept her misgivings. Keep Quent here in Sunspear and have him raised where he belongs. With his family."

"Lord Yronwood will not like that."

"He would forget about it if you promise him a match with Quent or Arianne. It's that simple, brother."

"Nothing is simple. Speaking of marriages. Is the king's second son pledged to marry someone?"

"No," Elia replied and shielded her hand against the bright sunlight. She wanted to avoid this discussion at all costs, but it seems Doran didn't want to let go. He was as stubborn as herself. "But I think Rhaegar has plans for him. I think he hopes for a match with Royce's daughter. I forgot her name, but she is the boy's age and most importantly, no lord paramount's daughter. I asked so much of Rhaegar and that the boy would not be wed until Aegon has an heir of his own."

"If he keeps his promise," Doran replied doubtfully.

Elia chuckled. "Stop being so mistrustful, brother. You are worse than Oberyn."

"Oberyn is right to be mistrustful."

"Perhaps you are right, but you forget that Rhaegar is the father of my children. They love him regardless of what happened in the past. Hurting him would hurt them. That is why I would never show disloyalty to Rhaegar. Do you understand?"

Doran smiled a little.

"I understand. We all love our children."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 1, but I always planned to split it here. There will be a time jump of six years after this. The next part will start with Aegon's marriage. 
> 
> I will probably take a bit of time to write a handful of chapters before I post it, though. It's not going to be that long, though. A week or maybe two. Maybe even earlier. Depends on my work schedule and other stuff. The holidays are over.
> 
> There won't be a betrothal between Dany and Quentyn. I am saying this because some people think Doran is going to push Quentyn on Dany. 
> 
> He isn't that stupid. There is no reason for such a match. Aegon is already the heir. Rhaella sent Dany there because in medieval times it was common to foster girls in other courts. It was meant to educate them. 
> 
> And she thought Dany would be happy in a more free-spirited place like Dorne. 
> 
> Besides, Rhaenys is there and she can serve as an example since she is older.
> 
> Rhaella in this story is not particularly ambitious when it comes to Dany. As long as she does not marry a peasant from the road, she would be fine with almost anyone of noble standing.


End file.
